Rayne Lilian Granger
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: OOC characters! It's Rayne's first year at Hogwarts, but she's a transfer from a a school in america. She finally gets to see her sister, but who will she meet that sweeps her off her feet? And what does Cho have to do with any fo it?
1. Rayne Lilian Granger

_**

* * *

**__**Rayne Lilian Granger**_

_Chapter 1- Rayne Lilian Granger_

* * *

Rayne woke up that morning in her hotel room. Her hair was a mess and her pajamas rumpled. She still had on last night's make-up and that was smeared under her eyes making her look like she had bags under her eyes. She made her way out of bed, kicking the sheets off her and stumbling toward the bathroom. She stepped under the spray of the shower and washed out all the crap from her hair and went back into her room. Today was the day that she would be going to Hogwarts. Rayne had been at America's Witch's Academy or AWA. It was a private school and only girls attended, but this year one girl was chosen to go to Hogwarts as an exchange student.

She was so excited that she was chosen. Her older sister, Hermione went to that school and even though, this year was Rayne's fifth and Hermione's sixth, they could still hang. She walked over to her small closet and pulled out her outfit for the day. She had gone a full on shopping extravaganza over summer. She had bought many outfits from Hot Topic, Tillys, Kohls, Anchor Blue, and Pac Sun. Today, she chose to wear the outfit she bought from Anchor Blue. She pulled on her dickies stretch flare pants that her dad bought her and rock child tube top. She pulled on her black sublime sandals and put a drying spell on her hair. Her long curly dark brown hair fell gracefully around her. She clipped on her 10k blue topaz oval pendant and 10k gold blue topaz heart earrings. The final touch was to put on her super plush 10-hour lip color, added a small amount of celestial night eye shadow and a few sprays of 'wonderful' perfume.

She packed her stuff back into her trunk and headed down stairs to the lobby to check out. Once she was done, she headed to King's Cross. She made her way onto Platform 9 ¾ and got on the train. She just barely made it. Her alarm clock was being stupid in the morning and woke her up later than she needed to be. She looked in all the compartments to find them all full. She came to one compartment that she could hear laughing and a familiar voice speaking…

Hermione was sitting with her friends, boyfriend, and his best friend. She laid against Draco's chest, they had started going out after fifth year. Harry was dating Ginny and Ron was with Lavender. Blaise was sitting in the corner mopping about, he had been like this all summer. Cho had dumped him again and now he was quiet and sad. Nothing cheered him up anymore. Hermione decided to break the silence that hung over their heads.

"Did you hear? There is going to be a student coming from the AWA," she said.

Everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean, Mione? What is the AWA?" Draco asked looking at his girlfriend curiously.

"This year, a student from the America Witch's Academy will be representing her school by coming here for an entire year. If she likes the school, than she might end up staying here. The AWA is one of the most prestigious witch's schools in the world. If Hogwarts gets a good grade from her than Hogwarts gets to stay open," she explained.

"What do you mean 'gets to stay open'?" Harry asked.

"Well, Hogwarts is a great school, but some parents have been complaining about what goes on here. More complaints came after what happened in sixth year. So, McGonagall said that a student from AWA will evaluate us and tell the Ministry if the school is allowed to stay open," she said.

"Do you have an idea of who it could be?" Ginny asked. Everyone kept staring at Hermione like she was part of a freak show.

"I'm not sure really. All I know is that the school is in America, which is where my dad lives."

"Why does your dad live out there?" Lavender asked.

"He moved there after the divorce. I don't see him. My mom says he gave up legal rights to me or something. She said he didn't want to be near after what happened to my little sister..."

"Wait! You have a sister, Mione? Since when?" Draco questioned.

"Well, I had a sister. My mom told me that I had a little sister, but she died during birth. When I was two, my mom and my dad got a divorce, cause my mom found him with another woman," she answered sadly.

"So, what is she like, Mione?" Lavender asked. She and Ron had been quiet the entire time.

Rayne listened in on the girl's conversation. "I swear I have heard that voice before?" she whispered to herself. Than she listened in again.

"I don't know much, but she's probably really smart," Hermione said.

"You mean like you?" Harry cut in.

Laughter rang out from the compartment. The people inside were oblivious to the person outside. Rayne knocked on the door. The occupants of the compartment were silent. Rayne opened the door.

"Um…I'm sorry to bug you, but…uh…there's no room anywhere else. I was hoping that I could sit in here with you?" she stuttered.

Hermione looked up and saw a girl with the bluest blue eyes she had ever seen. She had long dark brown curly hair and she was dressed like an angel. She was the most beautiful girl, Mione had ever looked upon. And the strange thing was that she knew her. Ginny and Lavender said yes. They all scooted over so Rayne was sitting by Blaise. When he looked up to see who was sitting by him, he got tongue-tied.

"Um…what is your name?" Mione asked.

"My name is Rayne," she answered.

"Hey. My name is Hermione, but I would rather have you call me Mione, Mya, or Mia," Hermione said in her business-like tone.

"So, where are you from Rayne?" Ginny asked.

"I'm from AWA. I guess you all heard of a student coming, seeing as you don't look surprised or confused," Rayne said a bit bored with where the conversation was going.

"Oh, where are my manners. Let me introduce you to everyone," Hermione said. She stood up and pointed to each person as she said his or her name.

"Rayne this is Draco Malfoy, he is also my boyfriend," Hermione said.

"He's cute," Rayne smiled. Draco smirked.

"This is Lavender Brown and her boyfriend and my best friend Ron Weasley and this is one of my best girlfriends and Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley and her man and my other best friend Harry Potter," Hermione said. Rayne said hello each of them before remembering the boy in the corner.

"And the guy in the corner?" Rayne asked smiling at Blaise.

"That's Blaise Zabini, but I don't think that you can get a word out of him. He is a complete log," Mione said.

Rayne just shrugged and sat by Blaise again. Mione plopped back onto Draco's lap and kissed him on the lips before resting her head on his chest. Rayne decided to find out as much as possible.

"Hey do any of you want to play a game? A game that gives me some insight on who you all are and you get to find out about me," Rayne said.

There was a murmur of 'sure' and the game began.

"Alright, since there are what 6 of you, you can each give me 4 questions, but I get to ask you each 4 questions as well," she explained.

"Uh…do I have to play," Draco asked.

"Yes. Harry, you first," she said.

"Questions, 1) What is AWA? 2) What is your favorite color? 3) What is your favorite food? 4) What is your favorite movie?" he asked.

"1) An all girls boarding school where we learn for five years about magic before taking our places in society. 2) Green. 3) Spaghetti. 4) Memoirs of a Geisha." she answered. "Now it is my turn to ask you your four questions. 1) What do you like most about Hogwarts? 2) What was the most dangerous thing you ever did in your life? 3) Who was the first girl you kissed? 4) Have you ever done something so bad that you still regret it today?"

Harry blushed at the last question. "Alright. 1) Hogwarts is like my home. I love it and I have friends and family here. 2) I think the most dangerous thing I ever did was being in the Triwizard Tournament. Even though, it was one of Voldemort's goons that put me in the Goblet of Fire."

"Oh! I heard about that. Too bad for Cedric though," Rayne said sadly.

"Yeah. 3) The first girl I kissed was Ginny. 4) Um…this was is a bit upsetting. I kind of kissed Cho, while I was dating Ginny," he said sheepishly.

"WHAT!?" Ginny screamed.

"I swear babe. It meant nothing to me. It was a harmless peck, nothing big. I love you and only you. I swear I will never do it again." Harry said pleadingly. Ginny looked at him and saw him giving her the puppy dog pout. She sighed and said he was forgiven and she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Alright, Ginny your up," Rayne said cheerfully.

"Alright. 1) What is your favorite book? 2) What do you like to do? 3) Have you ever been kissed. 4) By whom?" she asked with a smile.

"1) Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. 2) I love to sing and dance. 3) Yes. 4) Jacob Hanson." Rayne answered blushing a bit.

"Ginny, what can I ask you? Oh, I know. Answer the same questions your boyfriend just answered," Rayne said with a giggle.

"1) I get to be with my friends and away from the hustle and bustle of my house. As well as my over-protective mom. 2) The most dangerous thing I did was when I was under the control of a teenage Voldemort in second year. 3) I guess you mean boy on this and he was Cormic McLaggen. 4) The worst thing I did was when I…uh…kissed Draco when I saw him during last summer," Ginny whispered.

"You WHAT?!" Hermione and Harry screamed. "What were you thinking? You betrayed us both? What is up with you?" they yelled at Ginny and Draco. Ginny began to cry as she was scolded, she felt like a three year old, when her father would yell at her when she did something wrong. Harry noticed the tears pouring from her cheeks even though her hands covered her face. He pulled her hands from her face and kissed her tears away. "It's okay, Gin." was all he said. Draco had grabbed Mione's wrist and put a hand over her mouth to get her to shut up. He pulled her down onto his lap and pulled her toward him. He removed his hand only for it to be replaced by his lips. When he pulled away he said he was sorry and that it was an innocent thank you kiss for the birthday present idea Ginny gave him. Lavender decided to break the tension that was slowly forming in the compartment.

"Ron, your up," Lavender said, nudging Ron in the ribs.

"Okay. 1) How many boyfriends have you had? 2) How many have you kissed? 3) Who was your last boyfriend and why did you two break up if you did? 4) What do you wish for in a guy?" he asked. It was obvious that Ron wanted to find all this out so Blaise had some idea. Everyone, but Mione could see that both Rayne and Blaise had some interest in each other. Sometimes the smart ones can be so dumb.

Rayne began to think.

"It can't be that hard, Rayne?" Mione said. "You must have had dozens of boyfriends."

"Well, I am just wandering if some count or not," Rayne said.

"Have you been with them all more than 24 hours?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Than they count," he said.

"Alright, 1) I have had six boyfriends. 2) I kissed five out of the six. 3) Bobby Ray…"she said. "He was this bad kid who kinda got on the wrong side of the cop. He got arrested three times for drug dealing."

"And you went out with him," Lavender said.

"Well, yeah. I know what he did was wrong, but he told me he changed for me. Because he really liked me. We broke up because I saw him snogging my best friend Tarnisha Rivens and well let's just say that I haven't spoken to Tarnisha in weeks and Bobby Ray was the first to experience a Bat Bogey Hex from me," Rayne said with a smirk.

"Can we move on?" Draco said.

"Okay, where was I? 4) I want my guy to be understanding. I want him to be sweet, gentle, and caring. I want him to care for me when I'm sick. And all that," Rayne said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Now, for my questions. Same questions except change all the guy stuff for girl stuff," she said.

"1) I have had three girlfriends. 2) I have kissed all three. 3) My last was Parvati. 4) I want a girl to be sweet, caring, sensitive. I want her to feel safe in my arms and to love me for who I am."

Lavender giggled. "My turn. 1) Since Ron asked for your last, who was your first boyfriend? 2) Why did you break up with him? 3) What do you like to do on rainy days? 4) Favorite shopping store?" she said.

"My first was Jacob Hanson. He was the sweetest boy ever. He knew how to treat a girl, whenever I was sick he would be by my side. He loved me so much. My dad really approved of him too. Jacob always took things slow with me because that was the way he was. He didn't want to rush me into something I didn't want to do. Why I broke up with him? Well, one night, he got a little drunk and before that our relationship was slow, maybe a few make-out sessions, but that was it. Well, that night, he started doing more than what I wanted. Like, when he was giving me a kiss goodnight after our date, his hand started to roam a little too far south if you know what I mean. I told my dad and when Jacob came over the next day to apologize for his behavior, he had no idea of what happened the night before and he had this huge head ache, well my father told him to never come near me again or he would be killed. I haven't seen him since. Anyway, I love to dance, but I really like to play out in the rain. Also, I really like that Muggle store Kohls." Rayne finished.

"Same questions to you?" she added.

"1) My first boyfriend was Cedric. I loved him so much. He cared about me and treated me right. Whenever I was in the hospital he was there beside me. I broke up with him because we spent too much time together, like he was very clingy to me and I needed space. He said he understood and we were still really good friends after that. 3) I love to have make-out sessions with my boyfriend. 4) My favorite store is Witchin' Style." she said.

Everyone looked to Blaise. Hermione nudged him in the shin and he looked away from whatever he was looking at outside the window and turned toward everyone. "Alright, I guess it's my turn. Rayne, I'm only gonna ask you three questions because they took any other questions I would give ya. 1) Why do you only live with your dad?"

"I only live with my dad because my mom and dad got a divorce when I was still young. My mom, well at least, she was the only mom I knew, told the court that she didn't want me. She said that I was an abomination and she didn't want anything to do with me. According to my dad, his brother's daughter had gotten knocked up at prom and because she thought she couldn't take care of me, she gave me to my uncle, or as I call him, my dad. She said she would rather have her uncle raise me then having her mom find out she had gotten pregnant. I have met my real mom, but I knew she wouldn't have been able to take care of me. Well, he said that his wife played it off as him having an affair and that she wanted nothing to do with him or me. So, I went to go live with my dad in the states. Since then, he has officially adopted me as his daughter."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"What is your next question, Blaise?" Rayne asked.

"Alright, what was the most embarrassing dare you ever had to do?" he said with a smirk.

"I had to sweet talk to my dark arts teacher." she said.

"What does that mean?" Blaise asked.

"It means I had to be seductive to him and he actually went for it. He even tried to feel me up. I ended up telling the school board and he was fired," she said with a smile.

"Dang girl, I can't believe you would do something like that," Lavender said clearly impressed.

"Alright, Blaise what is your next one."

"This will be a dare. I dare you to go kiss a guy, he has to be fifth year and up and you have to kiss him on the lips and tell him that he's sexy."

"Now, hold up. That's a bit inappropriate for her. She's new to the school," Mione snapped.

"Chill, Mione. I'm gonna go change into my robes. But first I have to take care of that dare." Rayne said getting up. She moved over toward Blaise and kissed him on the lips. She even moved her tongue across his bottom lip waiting for him. He granted her entrance and she smirked. She pulled away and whispered in his ear 'sexy'. She than strolled out of the compartment. Blaise finally got back his voice.

He shouted after her. "When I gave you that dare, I didn't say it had to be me," he yelled.

"I think she knew that, Blaise," Mione giggled.

Rayne came back 10 minutes later with her robes on. "Are you gonna change?" she asked looking at everyone. They all left, but Blaise. Rayne sat opposite of him.

"Aren't you going to change too?" she asked. Blaise stood up and flicked his wand. He instantly changed into his robes. He sat down. "Happy now?"

"You don't need to get snappy Blaise," Rayne defended.

"Why did you kiss me?" Blaise snapped.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to. And from what I gathered when you kissed me back, you wanted to as well," she said.

Blaise stood up and towered over her. He bent down and planted a kiss on her lips. "Maybe I did." He than pulled away and walked out of the compartment. Rayne touched her fingers to her lips. "Wow," she whispered. Blaise stood outside the door. He brought his hand to his lips. "Wow," he whispered. He made his way off the train and he and Rayne took different carriages to Hogwarts. Each thinking of the kiss, the train ride, and each other.

* * *

A/N: Alright….I'm posting like a fiend on this site and I am so proud of myself. So I hope you all enjoy these stories. More postings soon.

I think I'm going to post at least once a week. So every Monday will posting day. So look every Monday for postings.


	2. Cho Chang

* * *

**_Rayne Lilian Granger_**

_Chapter 2- Cho Chang_

* * *

Rayne grabbed a carriage with Ginny and some Ravenclaw girl named Luna Lovegood. Luna was a bit odd, but Rayne liked that about her.

"So Rayne, what is your last name?" Luna asked.

"You'll have to find out later," Rayne answered.

"How come?" Ginny asked.

"Because I want it to be a surprise," Rayne said.

The rest of the carriage ride to Hogwarts was spent in silence. Finally, the carriages came to a stop in front of the school and the three got out. They were soon joined by Hermione and her friends. They made their way into the Entrance Hall, just outside the Great Hall. Hermione and Rayne were talking about Hogwarts and how it was built and all the different teachers, when Professor McGonagall came up to them. Hermione said good-bye to Rayne and went inside for the feast.

"Welcome, Ms. Granger. You will stand by me as I sort the other first years. Than I will sort you, alright?" she asked.

"Of course, professor," Rayne said as they entered the Great hall. Rayne looked about the huge room, looking at the students and how they all looked a like, but were still separated. Students were all talking to each other and making a loud ruckus. Boys were banging their plates, demanding to get to the feast. Girls were talking about their summers and their latest boyfriends and the cutest fashions. Rayne walked up to the Staff Table where Headmistress McGonagall was standing with a stool and an old raggedy hat.

McGonagall called for silence and the Great Hall fell quiet. The sorting began and finished just as quickly. The students were begging for food.

"Silence! I would like to introduce a transfer student from AWA, a sister school in America. Please join me in welcoming Ms. Rayne Gra-" the professor was cut off when Rayne stated to cough a bit.

"Thank you, Headmistress. Hello, I am from AWA or America Witch's Academy. It is a bit different from Hogwarts. Here you all learn for 7 years, well at AWA you learn for only 5. It is a big school, but unlike this school, it is a girl's only school. Not far from our school is AWI or America Wizard's Institute. It is an all guy's school, just like my school is all girls. But the weirdest thing is, the teachers are all guys at my school, while the teachers at AWI are all girls," Rayne said with a smile. "So, since none of you know me, except for the kids I sat with on the train, how about you ask some questions," she said.

Hands shot into the air. Rayne chose a small third year from Hufflepuff. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, over the years, parents have been complaining about your safety here at Hogwarts. And after what happened last year, there have been so many complaints that AWA was chosen to send an evaluator to make sure that your school can stay open," she said easily.

The hall burst into a fit of whispers and even more hands went in the air. Rayne chose a seventh year Slytherin. "Why would they send a student?" he said rudely.

"Well, I guess I am two years younger than you are, but I have a lot more training than you do," she said.

"Yeah right," he remarked.

"Really. Here's a clue. What you are learning this year, I learned in my first year. So, I took my N.E.W.T.'s when you were taking your O.W.L.'s. In second year, we learn what we failed in first year. And in third year and on, we choose a career path. If we want to be aurors, writers, part of the Ministry, researchers, teachers, or what ever. My school teaches us what we want to be. In my past two years, I have learned how to heal, brew healing potions, and even muggle healing methods. Basically, my school is like a Muggle community college and I should see no confused faces because I learned this, so you should know this as well. Of course I would still have to go through mdeical training again, but I would at a more advanced level than those that have no experience. But to answer your question, it is better to send students because teachers have no time to inspect the school. They have to be in the great hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner, between that time their in their classrooms, grading papers, or are doing detention," she said. "Anymore questions?"

No hands were in the air, so McGonagall came over to Rayne and sat her on the stool. She placed the hat on her head and the sorting hat awoke.

"Where to put you? I see much courage in you. You would so anything to protect your loved ones. I also see plenty of compassion, as well as the cunning of a snake. You also possess much intelligence. Yes, this is very tricky. Your attributes and skills would make you a wonderful addition to any house. Well, then it had better be……Ravenclaw!" he yelled.

McGonagall took away the hat and stool as Rayne went to sit at the Ravenclaw table. She took a seat between a brown haired boy and a girl with unusual hair. It was short and spiked up in all directions. It looked black, but there was a mix of purples, reds, greens, blues, and other dark colors as well. The girl was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that had a skull on it. Rayne turned toward the girl.

"Hi, I'm Rayne," she said extending her hand.

"Evelyn," the girl said shaking her hand.

"That's a lovely name," Rayne commented.

"Yes….almost as lovely as blast-ended skrewts," a girl from across the table sneered.

Rayne looked across to see a pretty Chinese looking girl and a brown haired girl, both smirking at her. The Chinese girl extended her arm across the table to shake Rayne's. "Hi, I'm Cho Chang and this is my best friend and right-hand girl Marietta Edgecombe," Cho said sweetly. A little too sweetly.

"Hi. Um…..can I do something for you?" Rayne asked.

"Oh! No! We just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts. We will be your first official friends of Ravenclaw. Hey! I have a great idea. Why don't we have a big sleep over tonight. It's kind of like an initiation thing, you know," Cho said with a fake smile.

"Um…okay," Rayne said with a grin.

"We'll be over in your dorm at about eight or so," Cho said getting up from the table. Marietta followed her and they were gone.

Later that night, while Rayne was bust organizing her things, Evelyn came running into the room and started rummaging through Rayne's trunk. She pulled out all of Rayne's clothes and set them in a pile by her feet.

"Evelyn, what is it?" Rayne asked. Her voice dripping with concern.

"Marietta is coming," she said.

"Is that bad?" Rayne asked with a giggle.

"Okay, you seriously don't know the rules of Ravenclaw," she said.

"And what are the rules of Ravenclaw?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Alright, rule 1: Cho is queen. Be nice to her and you may get to be in her presence for more than a few seconds. 2: Steal her man and you got a one way ticket out of the country. 3: What Cho wants, Cho gets. 4: Cho marks her man and even if she dumps them, no one can have him. Now, her man is Blaise Zabini and if you touch him, you are in big trouble. 5: Cho will make up more rules when she thinks of them," she finished.

"Where do you find these rules?" Rayne asked appalled that Cho was like that.

"Oh! There in the girls bathroom," Evelyn said. "But now, Cho is implementing rule 3."

"What does she want?" Rayne asked with a giggle.

"Alright, Cho can fit into any clothes that a fifth year to a seventh year own. As right-hand girl, Marietta goes through each of the girls from those years trunks to find any clothes that Cho will like. Since you are a fifth year, Marietta is on her way right now to go through yours," she finished.

"Is that legal?" Rayne asked shocked to the bone.

"It is in Cho's book," she shrugged. "Now, I am going to help you. What I do, you go along with, got it?" she asked.

Rayne nodded. Evelyn rummaged through her own trunk and brought out a bag of what looked like brand new clothes. "These were some clothes that my mom has been sending me over the years. I hate them, so they will work as temperate replacements for your cool clothes." She went over to Rayne's trunk and pulled out any cute, sexy, body hugging, or slutty clothes that Cho would like. Surprisingly, all of Rayne's clothes fit at least one of those descriptions. Evelyn replaced those clothes with the fakes and went over to Rayne's mattress. She sliced the side and shoved the clothes inside. After, she flicked her wand and the mattress was mended. "Now, no one will suspect a thing. Just sit on your mattress with a book or something, so Marietta doesn't notice."

Rayne took a seat on her bed with her favorite story 'Twilight'. Marietta entered the room and sat on the edge of Rayne's bed. "Rayne, do you think Cho could borrow some clothes. A few kids thought it was funny to turn hers into bed sheets," she said with an eye roll.

"Go ahead," Rayne said, not taking her eyes off her book.

Marietta looked through Rayne's trunk and when she was done, she looked disgusted. Nothing was cute. She said thanks and left. Once she was gone, Rayne put her actual clothes back into her trunk and got ready for bed.

"Thanks Evelyn. I am so glad we're friends," Rayne said.

"Me too. Hey, Rayne, could you do something for me?" Evelyn asked.

"Sure, Evy," Rayne giggled.

"I like that name. Anyway, I saw how cute your clothes are and I was wondering if you could do that for mine," Evy said.

"Of course. Get your clothes and I'll set up."

Rayne pulled out a small purple case that fit in her hand and a black case the same size. She used the enlarging charm and took her sewing machine from the black case and set it on the table in the room. She opened the purple case to show beads, fabric, string, and needles. Evy set all her clothes on the table and waited.

"Now, just set out which clothes you want for sayings, beads, or whatever," Rayne explained. Once Evy was done, she started.

"These three, I would like sayings, these two I want beads, and this one, make it look sexy. Could you also do a few pairs of jeans?" Evy asked.

Rayne set to work. She began with the shirts that would have sayings on them because those were the easiest. Next she moved onto the shirts with beads and used a few enchantments on those as well. She finally finished the final top around midnight. The last thing she did was finish the jeans to match all the shirts. It was two in the morning when they had finished. Thank heavens that it was a Saturday.

"Alright, this shirt says 'Too Sexxy For You'." Rayne said showing Evelyn a black one-shoulder top with a purple knot and purple strings falling from the knot and the lettering in purple. "This other one has a blazing raven." She announced showing a purple top with a black raven moving across slowly and little black flames jetting behind it from the wings. "This one says 'Saw him, Loved him, Now He's Mine!'." She showed a forest green strapless top with the lettering in silver. "This one has an actual cat that will purr when you are touched or kissed by a guy." She said showing a red wine colored tank top with a black cat. "This one says 'Way Too Hot To Be With You' and the letters actually burn without ruining the shirt or burning you." She said showing a black t-shirt that hugged Evy's curves perfectly. "This last shirt I decorated with gemstones and there are pieces of actual silk all over. I made jeans that go with each top." She said showing a once plain white spaghetti strap top. "The 'Sexxy' shirt will have the black jeans with beads all done the sides. The 'raven' top also has a raven on the jeans. The 'saw him' shirt has rips in the jeans with pieces of fabric behind it. There is a cat on the jeans that go with the cat shirt. The hot shirt has burning fabric on the sides just like the shirt. The final top had silk going down the sides and at the bottom of the jeans. So what do you think?" Rayne finished after laying out each outfit.

Evelyn jumped up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Rayne. I love you so much," She screamed.

Rayne laughed. She put away her sewing machine and used her wand to put all the fabric and beads away. Than she shrunk the cases and put them back in her trunk. Feeling exhausted, Rayne crawled into bed and laid her head against her pillow.

They fell asleep that night with smiles on a job well done.

The weekend went by quickly for Rayne and Evelyn. Evy spent her time showing Rayne around the school. Showing her all her classes and all the other classes. Evy also gave her an insight about all the teachers, like how they taught and how they did their lesson plan. The girls basically spent their time touring the school and hanging out by the lake. Rayne even noticed a little love connection between Evelyn and a sixth year Slytherin named Armand Hastings. He was a pureblood German/Irish cutie with black hair that fell into his dark eyes, almost black. He had this olive complexion. He definitely was the hottest of his class. Rayne decided that she had to get the two together. Evelyn was also a pureblood, so no blood prejudice should happen. Also, Evelyn was a metamorphmagus, like Tonks. Rayne believed she could use this to her advantage. Rayne ended up sending letters to Armand and Evelyn telling them to go to the big oak by the lake after classes.

The next day Evelyn and Rayne had their first day of classes. Snape was the worst. He basically talked about what they would be learning this year and if he saw a student daydreaming, he would bang on their desk with a book. Rayne took down notes on not only the lesson, but also his teaching skills. Classes went by fast for the girls. After classes Rayne and Evelyn ran upstairs to get Evelyn ready for her little date, if you can call it that.

Evelyn decided on her forest green top with the silver writing "Saw Him, Loved Him, Now He's Mine!" She pulled on the top and the jeans that matched. Rayne helped her with her make-up. Evelyn had changed her appearance, so now she had long black hair that fell down past her shoulders in delicate waves. She also changed her eyes, so now they were green. Rayne added a little silver eye shadow to her lids and a bit of blush and a pale pink lip gloss to her lips. Evelyn looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Evelyn Murdock, you are one gorgeous girl," Rayne said after she was finished.

"I better get going," Evelyn said.

Evy dashed out of the room and down to the lake. Armand was already waiting. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. He kept checking the time every few minutes.

"What the hell is this all about?" he snapped.

Evelyn came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and his mouth fell open. Standing before him was a girl with light tan skin. She was wearing a strapless forest green top. She was wearing low rise jeans and was one of the hottest girls he had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Armand Hastings," he stuttered.

Evelyn giggled. "Evelyn Murdock."

"Wait, do you mean, Ravenclaw Murdock," he asked.

Evelyn nodded. Armand took out a letter from his back pocket and showed it to Evelyn. "Did you write this?"

Evelyn produced a letter just like his. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

With a confused look, Evelyn took the letter from Armand. She looked from her letter to his. After a few minutes, Evelyn began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Armand asked.

"My friend Rayne, well I just realized that this is her writing. She must have sent these letters to each of us," Evelyn said blushing a bit.

"Why would she do that?" he asked.

"I guess because she knew that I liked you," she said with a smile.

"Well, I guess she also knew that I liked you too," he told her.

The two of them spent the next few hours talking about their interests and their families. Darkness finally began to form around the castle, so Evelyn and Armand decided to head back into the castle.

Rayne finally came out from the bushes she was hiding behind, that was near the cute new couple. She started jumping up and down with a smile on her face.

"I am good." She said to herself. She headed back to the castle. She walked into the Great Hall and took a seat by Evelyn and smiled as she heard all about Evelyn's date.

"By the way Rayne, I just wanted to say thank you," Evy said at last.

"For what?" Rayne tried to pretend she didn't know.

"I know it was you," Evelyn smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Things were definitely looking up for Evy and Armand.


	3. Blaise Zabini

* * *

**_Rayne Lilian Granger_**

_Chapter 3- Blaise Zabini_

* * *

The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up fast and Rayne couldn't wait. Over the last two weeks, Evy and Armand had become really close. They spent almost all their time together. Rayne even remembered Armand coming up to her and giving her a hug and thanking her for Evelyn's 'Way Too Hot To Be With You' top. (a/n: If you guys remember, that was the top that had the burning letters.) It had totally made him laugh and even jump in surprise when he got burned a little.

The next morning would be the first Hogsmeade trip. Rayne lazily got up from her bed and turned on the lights. She looked over at Evelyn's bed and saw her still asleep. Rayne got up and grabbed Evy's pillow from under her head before smacking Evelyn on the head with it.

"Wakey, Wakey, Evy," Rayne said in a singsong voice.

Evelyn groaned as she sat up from her bed, rubbing the sleep form her eyes. "Rayne, why do you have to wake me up so early."

"Because, my dear little girl, today is the first Hogsmeade trip and we wouldn't want to leave Armand waiting for his beloved princess," Rayne cooed.

Evy was instantly up and scampering in to the bathroom. A half hour later, she appeared again wrapped in towel and using another towel to dry her hair. Rayne helped Evelyn for the next half hour choosing her outfit and getting her dressed. Rayne chose the black one shoulder top for Evelyn. She put on the top and than pulled on the jeans. She also added black flats to the outfit. Evelyn changed her appearance so she still had the long black hair. But instead of green, her eyes were now a purple. Rayne gave her a pair of purple diamond studs to wear. As well as a black choker with purple diamonds studs on it. She added a little make-up to Evelyn's face and deemed her done.

Rayne was next. She took a quick shower, wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to her closet. She pulled on her Hurley halter top in dark and light green colors. She also pulled on her Diana Denim mini skirt. It was her most comfortable and cutest outfit. She added her Lilu Tally brown sandals. Rayne put a little brown eye shadow on her lids and brown eyeliner. She put a little pale pink lip gloss on her lips. The last thing she added was her Tilt chain link open heart necklace and her Tilt seedbead bronze hoop earrings. Once Rayne was finished with getting ready, she stood up and packed away all her make-up.

"You ready my gal pal," Rayne said extending her arm.

"I was born ready," Evelyn said taking Rayne's arm and together they skipped out of the common room and down to the Entrance Hall, where everyone was being checked out. Evelyn and Rayne checked themselves out and walked down the steps to the fountain, where not only Armand was waiting, but also another boy.

"Hey Armand," Evelyn said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. Anyway, I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend of mine," he said.

"Not at all, we can do like a double date," Evy said with a smile.

"WHAT?! No way! You set me on a blind date!" Rayne gasped.

"Well, this is my first date and I thought it would be a bit better if you were there," Evy said.

"Armand, are you okay with this?" Rayne asked.

"Yeah, I mean I knew that Evelyn was a little nervous about it being her first date, so I suggested we make it a double date so that it wouldn't be so awkward the first time. So we both decided to bring a friend," he said calmly.

"Okay, so who is your friend?" Rayne asked.

Just than the boy turned around. Rayne's eyes widened as she took in the same figure of the guy she sat with on the train. "Blaise?" she asked.

"Hey Rayne," he said with a smile.

"Well, this works out perfectly. Both you guys know each other, so let's get going," Armand said. He started to walk away when Evelyn stopped him.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" she asked. He nodded.

Evelyn dragged Rayne over from the guys. "We can't do this. If Cho sees you with Blaise, she'll freak."

Rayne sighed. Evelyn was just way too cautious. "Listen, I won't let Cho ruin your date. Besides, she won't even be at Hogsmeade. Remember, she got detention for being out late last night," Rayne reminded her.

"Still, Cho has eyes everywhere. I don't think this is a good idea," Evelyn tried to get Rayne out of it.

"Listen to me Evy. This is your first big date with Armand and I'll be damned if I let you walk out of it because Cho might find out," Rayne snapped. "Besides, she won't be mad at you. I'm the one who is going out with him."

"But Cho doesn't let anyone even near Blaise."

"Evy, I like Blaise a lot…" Rayne started, ignoring when her friend gasped. "…and if Cho is going to have a problem with it fine. I've seen how Blaise is when he's not with Cho. He's upset, but in some ways he is also happy. He is sick and tired of being used as Cho's boy toy."

"But Blaise belongs to Cho."

"No one belongs to another person. You can't own a person Evy. And plus if he belonged to Cho, would he have kissed me on the train?" Rayne asked.

"What type of kiss?" Evelyn asked eyeing Rayne.

"It was a five second frencher," Rayne answered blushing a bit. (I just love that line from Anger Management.)

Evy stood staring at Rayne with her mouth open. Rayne shut her mouth. "There now you won't catch flies." Rayne smiled at her one of her favorite movie lines. "Evelyn, we are going on this date and we are going to enjoy ourselves. Cho won't find out and if she does, I'll take the heat for it all. So, let's go back to our dates and we'll enjoy a nice afternoon with no Cho to ruin it. Okay?"

"Alright, let's go," Evelyn said and together they walked back to Armand and Blaise.

Evy took Armand's hand and Rayne took Blaise's hand. "You both okay?" Armand asked.

Evy smiled at Rayne and nodded. "We're great."

Together the foursome walked down to the carriages and took their seats across from one another as the carriage strolled down to Hogsmeade.

By the fountain, Marietta and a few of Cho's other Cho-clones, all stared as Rayne walked hand in hand with Blaise Zabini down to the carriages. In Marietta's hand was a small pink phone, used for communication between her and Cho.

"Cho," Marietta barked into the phone.

"What is the latest gossip?" Came the reply.

"We just saw that new girl leaving for Hogsmeade with your man."

"That tramp is with my man!"

"Yes," Marietta said.

"I am counting on you to make sure that they have a horrible time. I want Rayne to suffer for even thinking she is allowed to talk to Blaise." Cho's reply came out venomously.

"Also, tell Blaise that I expect him at the Room of Requirement at nine tonight." She added sweetly.

"Will do Cho," Marietta said.

Marietta hung up and the group left to find a carriage to take them to Hogsmeade. And ruin Rayne's date.

* * *

a/n: The next chapter will be the actual trip.


	4. Marietta Edgecombe

* * *

**_Rayne Lilian Granger_**

_Chapter 4- Marietta Edgecombe_

* * *

Armand, Evy, Rayne, and Blaise walked along the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. They first visited Honeydukes, where Blaise and Armand each bought their dates a chocolate rose and a few sugar wands for themselves. They next visited the Quidditch store. Rayne bought a book called: 1000 Quidditch skills and moves to stump your opponent by C.J. Clearwater. She was going to give it to Blaise as a Christmas present. She thought it would come in handy, since their match against Gryffindor is right after Christmas break. Rayne even helped Evy choose something for Armand. They decided on a ocean blue gemmed necklace. It was a very rare item that glowed whenever a loved one was in danger. The gem also held a very powerful potion that kept you safe from most harmful curses and hexes.

"Do we have to go there?" Blaise whined.

"Hey, we had to watch you guys gawk at the latest broomstick model. Now you guys have to watch us do something you don't want to do," Rayne said, pulling Blaise into Madam Malkins boutique, followed by Evy and Armand. Rayne and Evy looked at some of the dresses there for the Christmas ball that was coming soon. Evy was between two dresses. One was called Classic Hollywood. It was a stunning silk charmeuse gown inspired by a classic. A Hollywood glamour swept over the body for an unforgettable look. A knotted bust line was brilliantly echoed at the waist. A sensuous open back featured a gorgeous tie up back. There was a sweep train. And a built in bra and hidden zipper. The color of the dress was dusty rose. Evy changed her appearance so she now had long dark brown wavy hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and she had a bit of a tan. Armand almost dropped dead from seeing her in that. The other one was called The Plush Life. It was elegant and graceful. The stunning peau de sois satin gown featured a breathtaking skirt with gather detailing. A boned bustier, which fitted like to a glove, formed a charming neckline. A flowing train completed the extraordinary dress. It was fully lined with a hidden back zipper. The dress was in blue. She kept the same look from the first dress and Armand practically went into a coma from seeing her. After they got Armand back to the real world, Evy came out with both dresses.

"So, which do you like better?" she asked.

"Let's get both. I like them both, so let's get both," he said with a huge smile as he took the dresses from her and went to go pay for them. Evy giggled.

"Alright, Rayne it's your turn."

Rayne walked into the dressing room. She tried on about the whole store. Every time she found something she liked, she handed it to Blaise. If she found something that she liked, but was too small or too big, she put it on the chair outside her room. If she found something that looked all right, but she wasn't sure, she hung it up on one of the clothing hooks. If she found something she hated, she had Evy and Armand put them away. Evy kept handing her more and more dresses to try on.

"Can you just pick Rayne!" Blaise whined.

"Alright, I need to know which one you like the best. I'll come out in two different dresses and you guys tell me which one you like better," she said.

"Fine. But come on Rayne, this is taking forever."

"Blaise, you agreed to go on this date with me," Rayne said from behind the door.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was you who was coming," Blaise said.

"Whatever. I'm coming out." Rayne opened up the door to reveal herself. She was wearing a dress called Shine On. It was exquisite and feminine. It was an alluring bias-cut satin faille dress that fluidly draped the body. It had a daring open front design which was beautifully detailed by dazzling rhinestone loops. It had a sweeping train, hidden back zipper, built in bra. The dress was black and it looked gorgeous with her eyes. Blaise took one look at her and his mouth fell open.

"So I take that expression as a sign that you like the dress," Rayne said. Blaise only nodded. "Well, I'll try on the other one, than you can make your decision." Rayne walked back into the dressing room and came back out looking just as stunning. She was dressed in a dress called Park Place. It was a sumptuous sophistication with couture detailing. A gorgeous peau de soie satin gown featuring a stunning tiered ruffle design in the back. A charming lace up back and a sexy side slit completed the gown. It was fully lined. She also wore the matching black and white scarf.

Once again, Blaise was struck dumb at her beauty. Blaise cleared his throat. "Well, that dress looks quite lovely on you. In my opinion, I like them both."

"Us too," Evy said gesturing between herself and Armand.

"But I can only afford one."

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of the payments for the dresses," Blaise said as he took the dresses from Rayne, after she had come out of the dressing room, fully changed back into her normal clothes. The group left the store with their purchases in hand.

"Where shall we go to next?" Armand asked.

"Let's show Rayne that joke shop over by the Owl Post," Evy suggested.

"You mean Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Blaise asked. Evy nodded.

They walked down the street and into the joke shop. The place was packed. Rayne wasn't very interested in the store. She walked around looking at all the merchandise and than shrugged her shoulders and started toward the back.

"Where do you think your going?" Blaise asked her.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." With that, Rayne walked behind the counter and into the room that was clearly marked EMPLOYEES ONLY.

"Where is she going?" Evy asked when she saw Rayne walk into the back room.

"Into a whole mess of trouble," Armand said.

The back room didn't have a door leading to it, instead there was a curtain, that you could see through. The group saw Rayne walk along the back shelves, examining the stuff ready to be put out onto the shelves. She didn't notice a figure come up behind her.

Rayne's POV

I stood looking at all the new merchandise, just waiting to be sold to the Hogwarts students. I was looking at the new candy supply, when someone spoke up behind me.

"I could hex you right now for trespassing in here," a guy's voice sounded.

I smiled as I turned around to face none other than George Weasley himself. "I thought you said I still had a job here," I mock pouted.

George broke out into a grin when he saw me. He picked me and spun me around. "Hey girl. I forgot you were coming here for the year. Fred's up front, come on." He took my hand and led me back out to the front.

The others held their breath as Rayne came out with George. Fred looked over when he saw his brother. Than he noticed Rayne. He smiled and gave her a hug. "My god, I've missed you. How are you? My god, you'll soon be taller than Katie."

Rayne smiled. "How is Katie and Angelina?"

"Angelina is pregnant. This will be our fourth child. It's going to be a girl of course. We already chose the name. Zella Marie Weasley."

"That is such a pretty name. And what about Katie?" Rayne said turning back to Fred.

"Katie is doing wonderful. She is busy planning the wedding, as well as running Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley." Fred said with a smile. "Oh! I almost forgot. Katie wants you to be her maid of honor at the wedding."

"But I thought Angelina would be the maid of honor," Rayne gasped.

"I know, but Angelina said she would rather just sit down during the wedding than stand. She'll be almost 9 months by than, so she doesn't want to push it. Also, it was you who got us together in the first place."

Rayne remembered well. She had gotten a job at their joke shop in Diagon Alley. It was before Fred even was with Katie. Fred and Rayne had dated for a few weeks. It didn't work out. One day, Katie had walked into the store with tears in her eyes. Her boyfriend…no…her fiancée had cheated on her and now she was upset. Rayne told her to move on with her life. She told Fred about it and Fred said he would make it up to her. She got Fred and Katie to go out on a date and they had a great time. Fred ended up proposing to her on their sixth date.

"Well, you can tell Katie that I would be happy to be the maid of honor," Rayne stated.

"Excellent."

Rayne than noticed her friends were waiting for her and she said good-bye to Fred and George. She returned to her friends and they walked out of the shop and over to the Three Broomsticks. They each ordered a butterbeer and sat together at a table in the back.

"So, you worked at Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Evy asked Rayne.

"Yeah. I worked there last summer," she said.

"But I thought you lived in America?" Blaise asked.

"I did, but I moved here after school ended and got a summer job at the joke shop," she said.

"That's cool. So what else should we talk about?" Armand said.

"How about we talk about how much Cho is going to kill you, when you get back to Hogwarts," a voice sounded from behind the group. They all turned in their seats to see Marietta and the Cho clones.

"What do you want Marietta?" Rayne asked.

"I want to know, what gives you the right to even think that you could be with Blaise," she said.

Rayne got off her seat and stood in front of Blaise. "I have the right to be with him because he said yes on going on this date with me and he is single."

"Maybe Evelyn didn't explain the rules to you. What Cho wants, Cho gets. And Cho wants Blaise. Cho and Blaise have been together for two years. And no one will break them up," Marietta snapped.

"Let me explain something to you Marietta. Cho broke up with me. We aren't together. I won't be some boy toy that whenever she calls, comes running. Cho doesn't control my life, no one does," Blaise thundered.

"Cho will be so upset, but it is my job to make sure that Rayne learns her lesson for going out with you," Marietta snapped.

"How about you take me on?" Evy, who had been silent for most of the time, now stood up and stood by Rayne.

"Evy, this has nothing to do with you," Rayne whispered.

"It had everything to do with me. I'm sick of this bitch ruining everything. If she wants a fight, I'll take her on," Evy snapped.

"Fine by me. Let's go outside."

The group followed the Cho clones. They were led out of the busy streets of Hogsmeade and into a deserted part, near the woods.

"We'll fight here," Marietta announced turning around.

Evy removed Armand's jacket, he had given it to her after they left the dress shop, and handed it back to him. She pulled out her wand from her jeans pocket and got ready. Marietta had her wand in front of her. One of the Cho Clones removed the black sheer scarf that was around her neck and raised it above her head. Rayne bite her bottom lip as she looked between her friend and Marietta. The scarf was lowered and the duel started.

"Expelliarmus," Marietta yelled.

"Avis," Evy yelled. A flock of birds flew toward Marietta and swarmed around her. She shook them away.

"Confundus," Marietta screamed. Evy dodged the spell and rolled over on the ground. She got back up and waved her wand at Marietta.

"Rictusempra," Evy yelled.

Marietta fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. She pointed her wand back at Evy. "Ri…Ri…Sictu...Sectumsempra."

Rayne's eyes grew wide and without thinking she ran forward and leaped in front of Evy, taking the curse square in her chest. Evy looked down at her friend, as Rayne landed to the ground with blood staining her clothes.

"RAYNE!" Evy ran to her friend. "Rayne, why did you do it?"

"I didn't want to see you get hurt," Rayne managed out.

"Someone go get a teacher!" Blaise yelled.

Armand ran for the pub around the corner. A few seconds later, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Hermione and Draco, and about twenty other students came running behind Armand. Snape conjured up a stretcher and Rayne was gently levitated and lowered onto it. Her breathing had become ragged. Rayne was rushed to the Hospital Wing with Armand and Evy behind her. Before Blaise could go after her, Marietta stepped in front of him.

"You went to far, Marietta," Blaise snapped.

"I didn't mean to say that curse, I meant to say Rictusempra. And besides, Rayne leaped in front of the curse," Marietta said. "Anyway, Cho expects you in the Room of Requirement tonight at nine."

"Tell Cho, I'll won't be able to make it. Do to the fact that a friend of mine is in the Hospital Wing."

As Blaise started walking away, Marietta spoke up. "Do what you want Blaise, but if you keep avoiding Cho, she'll end up not only hurting Rayne, but maybe even killing her. Cho has power at this school. So unless you want Rayne hurt, you'll be at the Room of Requirement tonight at nine."

Blaise nodded and ran off to the castle.

* * *

a/n: I know. I just keep giving you guys sad chapters and I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do.

_Preview of Chapter 5: Hermione Granger:_

_"Hey Blaise." Cho moved forward until both her hands were on Blaise's chest. She brought her lips to his and kissed him deeply. She pulled back slightly and mumbled against his lips. "Do you like my lip gloss? It's my own concoction, it makes me irresistible to any guy that kisses me." She crashed her lips to his again and wound his arms around her waist. "Blaise, I want you." She began to unbutton his shirt, but he put his hand over hers._

_"No."_

_"What?" Cho stumbled back staring at Blaise._

_"I won't be your boy toy anymore. You went too far this afternoon. Rayne will be in the Hospital Wing for a week because she lost so much blood. It's your fault she is like this Cho. Your going to leave me and Rayne alone." Blaise walked over to the door and opened it, but just before he left, "And for your information, Rayne kisses like a goddess, while you kiss like a peasant." And he was gone._

_Cho stared after him. Her hands balled into fists. "Than let it be war on to the both of you."_

A/N: The last line "Than let it be war on to the both of you" That line is from the top movie ever Phantom of the Opera. I luv that movie. So I promise for an update, so don't worry.


	5. Hermione Granger

* * *

**_Rayne Lilian Granger_**

_Chapter 5- Hermione Granger_

* * *

Blaise ran into the Hospital Wing, just as Madam Pomfrey was laying Rayne down on one of the beds. He walked over to her and what he saw scared him the most. She was so white, you could probably mistake her for a ghost. There were cuts and bruises and scars everywhere. Blaise noticed that Evy and Armand were sitting in the two chairs beside her bed. When Evy noticed Blaise, she got out of her seat and sat on Armand's lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and just looked at Rayne. I guess you could say she was making sure Rayne didn't disappear into a puff of smoke. Blaise took her seat and scooted it a little closer to Rayne. Rayne was still conscious, but barely, she looked over at Blaise and reached out her hand a bit. Blaise looked down at her hand than into her eyes, he took her hand gently in his and smiled at her. The group stayed like that for ten minutes before Madam Pomfrey came back with her potions and remedies and told the group to leave, so she could get Rayne fixed up.

Blaise took one last look at Rayne before departing, but not before giving her a small kiss on her forehead and telling her he'd visit her tomorrow.

Just as he was about to leave for the dungeons, Draco and Hermione came up to him from behind. "Hey mate. Can you tell us what happened?" Blaise jumped in shock before turning to see who it was.

"Yea, sure. Armand had asked me to go with him on his date with Evelyn. Of course Evelyn was bringing a friend with her for me. I didn't know it was Rayne. Well, when we were to leave for Hogsmeade, I was a bit shocked to see who was to be my date, but I was also delighted. I kind of liked Rayne. Well, Marietta apparently told Cho about Rayne going with me and was instructed to ruin the date. So when we were in the Three Broomsticks, Marietta came up and challenged Rayne to a duel, but Evelyn said she take on Marietta instead. So during the battle, Marietta was struck with that laughing spell 'Rictusempra' and when she tried to cast the same spell on her, but because of the laughing, she said 'Sectumsempra' instead. Before we could do anything, Rayne jumped in front of Evelyn and took the spell directly in the chest."

"Looks like we'll need to have a talk with Marietta," Hermione said, but before the three could go find her, the Headmaster came up to them.

"Would you three come to my office?" Dumbledore said.

When the four got to the his office, they noticed that Evelyn and Armand were already there, Evelyn was crying into Armand's shoulder and he was rubbing small circles into the small of her back. Marietta was also there, she was looking bored and tapping her foot against the floor. Professors' McGonagall and Flitwick were also there. Dumbledore gestured for the three to take the last remaining seats. Though there were only two left, so Hermione sat on Draco's lap.

"Now, I have already gotten both sides of the story. Miss. Murdock has explained what happened from her point of view and so has Miss. Edgecombe. Now, what I want to know is what punishment will be dealt?"

"But professor, why I am being punished, I did nothing wrong?" Marietta snapped.

"Yes you did. You performed an illegal curse upon a student, even if it was by accident," Dumbledore said. His voice was clam, but you could tell he was mad, the twinkle was completely gone from his eyes.

"So I leave the punishment to you Filius, seeing as this is one of your students," Dumbledore announced.

"Miss. Edgecombe, I want you in my office right now," Professor Flitwick said as he scurried after Marietta.

Once they were gone, Dumbledore looked back at the rest of the group. "Now, if you all don't mind, I would like to speak to Miss. Granger alone for a moment." The group all left, leaving Hermione sitting in front of Dumbledore.

"What is it professor?" she asked.

"It is about Rayne. Have you ever wondered who she was?" Hermione shook her head no. "I thought not. Well, Miss. Granger, I don't believe you know this, but you have a younger sister that goes to AWA. Well, our representative from AWA is…"

"Are you saying that Rayne is actually my little sister. But that's not possible, my mom said she died when during birth," Hermione gasped.

"Well it seems your mother has a few skeletons in her closet. Miss. Granger, you'll have to hear the story from your mother or even Rayne herself, but young Miss. Granger is your sister."

Hermione was in shock. '_My little sister is here at Hogwarts and I didn't even know. Wait! If she's here at Hogwarts and she's the one in the Hospital Wing, than that means Marietta just hexed my sister. Oh! Now, it's personal_.' Hermione looked back at Dumbledore to make sure what he said was true and it was. "Excuse me."

Hermione walked out of Dumbledore's office in a daze. Her sister had been going to her school for the past few weeks and she didn't even know it. Just than Hermione remembered what Rayne had said on the train, _**'I only live with my dad because my mom and dad got a divorce when I was still young. My mom told the court that she didn't want me. She said that I was an abomination and she didn't want anything to do with me. So, I went to go live with my dad in the states'**_**.** '_Wait! If what she said was true than I have had a sister for most of my life. My mom had always told me that she and dad had divorced because she found him with another woman. Once, she did tell me I had a little sister, but that she died during the birth. My mom has been lying to me for the past 16 years of my life_.'

By this time, Hermione had made it to the Head's common room. She whispered the password and walked inside. She looked up to see Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny all in there. Blaise was staring into the fire. Ginny was leaning against Harry's legs, while he played with her hair. Lavender was sitting on the armchair of Ron's seat stroking his hair. Hermione took her seat beside Draco on the couch and laid her head against his shoulder. Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm in a soothing way.

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Ginny asked.

"Just to tell me that Rayne is my sister," Hermione muttered.

Blaise turned sharply around to look at her, knocking over the clock on the mantle in the process. Lavender had fallen into Ron's lap when she lost her balance. Harry had stood up so quickly that he lost his balance and fell on top of Ginny. And Draco had moved away from her so she fell on the couch.

"What?" she asked pushing herself back up.

"Hermione, Rayne is your sister!" Lavender gasped.

"Yea. I'm as surprised as you all. I could hardly believe it when Dumbledore told me. But what she said on the train made sense. My mom told me that dad and her got a divorce because she found him cheating on her with another woman. I once asked her if I could have a little brother or sister and she said that I had once had one, but she died during the birth and that she didn't want to have to go through the pain of losing another child. Now I know that she has been lying to me for most of my life," Hermione said.

Draco walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I want to go see my sister."

The group left the commons and walked to the Hospital Wing. Rayne was laying in bed with at table full of bottles and flasks of potions beside her. Her eyes were closed, but you could see the slow steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her cheeks had lost most of their color, but there was still a slight touch of pink in them. You could see the small faint scars from where the spell had hit her. Madam Pomfrey had done a good job of cleaning the blood from her face and clothes. The sight of her sister brought tears to Hermione's eyes.

She turned and sobbed into Draco's neck, soaking his shirt with her tears, while he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.

"I am going to kill Cho when I see her," Blaise hissed.

"No, Blaise…please don't. This isn't your fault. This isn't anyone's fault. There is nothing we can do at this point," Hermione whispered.

"All of you, out. Miss. Granger needs her rest and dinner is about to start. Now, out…get out of here," Madam Pomfrey snapped shooing them out of the Hospital Wing.

The group was shoved out of the Hospital Wing and they all went downstairs for dinner. Hermione picked at her food, only taking a few bites, while Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny stared at her with concern. Across the hall, Draco was looking at Hermione with sorrowful eyes. Beside him, Blaise was stabbing his food with a vengeance. Draco looked over at him and took away his fork before he stabbed someone.

"Blaise, stop blaming yourself for this, otherwise someone else will be in the Hospital Wing tonight," Draco snapped.

"I can't help it, mate. Rayne is in the Hospital Wing because of me. If I hadn't gone out with her, she wouldn't be there," Blaise muttered.

"Hey, Blaise. Don't beat yourself up. This isn't your fault. But I know how you feel. Evelyn hasn't stopped crying since the accident. I took her to the Prefect's lounge to relax. In fact, I promised to bring her some food, so I'll see you guys later," Armand said before getting up. He grabbed two chicken wings, two bread rolls, two pumpkin juices, and a slice of vegetarian lasagna.

Draco and Blaise stared at him. "What, Evy is a vegetarian," Armand said before leaving.

"Armand is right Blaise. This is no one's fault. It's not your fault, it's not Hermione's fault, it's not Mar…well, actually it is Marietta's fault, but that's not the point. What I'm saying here is stop beating yourself up. Rayne is going to be out of the Hospital Wing in a week. We can go see her everyday if you want. Than you can go beat up Cho," Draco said, laughing a bit at the last part.

"Alright. I'm gonna go do a little homework," Blaise said getting up from the table and leaving the Great Hall.

Draco stared after him, but than returned to his food. He heard giggling a little ways away and he looked up to see Cho and Marietta leaving the Great Hall. He also noticed Hermione getting up from her seat and following the two out. _'I better go after her'_ he said to himself as he too got up. He took one last look at his plate, still filled with food and left. Draco found Hermione yelling at Marietta.

"Whatever Flitwick gave you for punishment isn't even close to being enough, Edgecombe," Hermione snapped.

"I think it's more than enough. Ravenclaw lost three hundred house points, I have detention every Saturday for the rest of the year, I can no longer go on Hogsmeade trips and I can't attend the Fall dance," Marietta scowled.

"Well, I think that's fair. But because you attacked my little sister, I'm taking another hundred points from Ravenclaw for it," Hermione smirked.

Before Marietta could protest at all, Draco stepped forward. He put his arm around Hermione and stared at Marietta.

"I dare you to retaliate Marietta. Because when you do, I can deduct more points," Draco said.

Marietta left with a huff and Hermione and Draco went to the Heads commons.

"Do you think Rayne will be alright?" Evy asked Armand as she sat on one of the chairs in the Prefect's lounge, as Armand stroked her arm and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. You heard Madam Pomfrey, she gets out at the end of the week."

"I just think that if she hadn't jumped in front of me, she wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing right now," Evelyn muttered. Armand looked into her eyes and stopped his stroking.

"If she didn't jump in front of you, than you would be the one in the Hospital Wing and I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he whispered.

Evelyn looked back at him and smiled. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Evy always loved his kisses. They always felt so warm and they made her feel as if fire was flowing through her veins. All her pain and sorrow would wash away. His touch was intoxicating and she loved it. She loved being with him, she loved him holding her, she loved him.

She pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder. Soon, she fell asleep and Armand picked her up and moved her over to one of couches, laying her down and conjuring up a blanket to lay over her.

Blaise decided to go see Rayne before he had to meet up with Cho. Visiting hours would end in an hour, so he didn't have a lot of time. He quickly headed down to the kitchens to grab a few snacks or so, in case Rayne was hungry. When he arrived at the Hospital Wing, he found Rayne sitting up in her bed, her back resting against four pillows and a tray of food in front of her. She looked up when she heard footsteps and smiled when she saw Blaise.

"Please tell me you brought food," she whined.

"Why, they not feeding you?" he asked sarcastically.

"They're feeding me, but I don't know if what their feeding me is considered edible," she answered.

Blaise started laughing. "Yea, I brought some food. I snatched some before anyone could see. What do you like? I brought chicken, bread, pork chops, some pumpkin juice, and potatoes," he said producing a miniature tray of food with a top over it from his pocket. He waved his wand and the tray returned to normal size. He removed the cover and set the tray on her table.

"I love you, Blaise," she gasped.

His head snapped up. "What?!"

"It was like a comment or something, you know, when you do something nice for a friend-"

Blaise put up a hand to silence her. "I know what you mean, Rayne."

"So, how are things?"

"Well, let's see. After we took you to the Hospital Wing, we went to Dumbledore's office. He asked for each side of the story, than he asked to speak to Hermione alone. So we all went to the Heads commons and than Hermione came in and told us that she found out you were her sister. Now she wants to kill Marietta, while I want to kill Cho. Evy is probably still in hysterics, but Armand should have given her calming draught by now. So, yea, that's it," he said.

"Wow, so you all know now," she said.

"Yea, why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"What would be the fun of that?" she smirked as he let out a bark of laughter.

Soon, an awkward silence fell over them. Blaise shifted his weight form side to side. "Um…well I should get going," he said. He began to walk away.

"Blaise," she muttered. Blaise turned back toward and walked back to the side of her bed. "Yea." Rayne bit her lip before she did something she had wanted for so long. She put her hand on his cheek and brought his face to hers. When his lips met hers, she pulled him closer. Blaise put his hand on her neck and deepened the kiss. Rayne gasped and Blaise took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. It felt like the world had stopped turning. Her heart began to beat rapidly and she was sure he could hear it. After a few minutes, he pulled back.

"Wow," he breathed.

"I should be the one saying that. I have been dying to kiss you since that time on the train," she smiled.

"Me too."

"Mr. Zabini, get out of here. You are disturbing Miss. Granger," Madam Pomfrey snapped as she walked back into the room.

Blaise gave Rayne a peck on the cheek before leaving. He walked down the seventh floor corridor past the statue of Barnabus the Barmy three times. Than a door appeared and he walked inside. He looked around and saw Cho sitting on the edge of a king sized four poster bed in nothing but a body-clinging black sheer nightdress that went to mid-thigh on her. '_Typical outfit choice for her_.'

"What do you want Cho?" he hissed.

"Hey Blaise." Cho moved forward until both her hands were on Blaise's chest. She brought her lips to his and kissed him deeply. She pulled back slightly and mumbled against his lips. "Do you like my lip gloss? It's my own concoction, it makes me irresistible to any guy that kisses me." She crashed her lips to his again and wound his arms around her waist. "Blaise, I want you." She began to unbutton his shirt, but he put his hand over hers.

"No."

"What?" Cho stumbled back staring at Blaise.

"I won't be your boy toy anymore. You went too far this afternoon. Rayne will be in the Hospital Wing for a week because she lost so much blood. It's your fault she is like this Cho. Your going to leave me and Rayne alone." Blaise walked over to the door and opened it, but just before he left, "And for your information, Rayne kisses like a goddess, while you kiss like a peasant." And he was gone.

Cho stared after him. Her hands balled into fists. "Than let it be war upon you both."

* * *

A/N: As some of you may know the last line _'let it be war upon you both'_ is actually from my favorite movie/musical Phantom of the Opera. I couldn't resist quoting such an amazing production.


	6. Evelyn Murdock

* * *

**_Rayne Lilian Granger_**

_Chapter 6- Evelyn Murdock_

* * *

It was the following week. Rayne had been released from the Hospital and was fresh and happy to be out of that place. Evy was more then pleased to see her best friend out of the hospital. Hermione spent a lot of time with her sister, getting to know her better. Classes were getting worse teachers were piling on homework each night, cramming in before Winter break. Blaise spent most of his time stalking Rayne, making sure she stayed safe. Cho and her crew of clones had been out of sight for the past week and everyone hoped they would stay like that.

Rayne was walking down the corridor when she was pulled into an empty classroom. She immediately pulled out her wand and pointed it at her kidnapper, only to find that it was Blaise.

"Blaise? What the heck are you doing scaring me like that?" she snapped smacking him in the arm.

"OW!" Blaise gasped clutching his arm. "I pictured that differently. Nice to see you too."

"I'm sorry, you scared me. Anyway, why did you pull me into this classroom?" Rayne asked indicating the old Ancient Runes room.

"Well, last week I kind have told Cho we were dating." Blaise waited for the blow.

"You WHAT!?" Rayne snapped.

"I'm sorry, it's just after I went to see you, I went to the Room of Requirement to meet with Cho. She said that she loved me, but I told her that I loved you and that she was peasant compared to a princess like you, so now she believes we're going out and the whole thing is crazy and-"

"Wait…wait…wait! You told Cho Chang that you loved me and that I'm a princess?" Rayne asked skeptically.

"Well…yea. It's just I hated Cho for hurting you, so I decided to get even."

"So you used me?" Rayne said looking utterly disgusted.

"NO! That's not it. I just…I don't know," Blaise looked utterly defeated as he sat down on one of the tables.

Rayne sat down next to him. "Blaise, why are or rather were you dating Cho?"

"When I became a sixth year, Cho should have graduated, but because of her grades, she was held back." Blaise started. "But that's not really the point. It started during fifth year. I had a huge crush on Cho and when she found out, I guess she used it to her advantage. Every time she had a bad breakup, she would come to me. I didn't care because I was dating one of the hottest girls in school. We were off-and-on during the school year and the summer," Blaise said. It felt good to tell someone.

"By off-and-on, how many times did you break up and get back together?"

"Sixteen times and I know that's a lot. When I met you, I was getting out of our sixteenth break up. I was upset because I realized that I was just her puppet and nothing more. I hated it."

Rayne put a gentle hand on Blaise's arm. He turned to look at her. "Well…you don't have to worry anymore. She'll never use you again."

"How do you know?"

Rayne leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Because I'm here and she wouldn't dare go after my property," she smirked.

"Wait, since when am I your property?" Blaise smiled.

"When you asked me to be your girlfriend," Rayne answered simply, getting off the table.

"When did I ask you?" Blaise truly needed to learn the nature of women.

"Just now. And I'm late for lunch," Rayne gave him a peck on the cheek before exiting the room.

Walking into the Great Hall, she found it surprisingly empty. Only a few students were in there. Two of which were Evelyn and Armand, who were snogging at the Ravenclaw table. Walking over to her table, she tapped Evy on the shoulder.

"Oh! Rayne, where have you been?" Evy asked pulling away from Armand, but staying in his arms.

"I was hanging with Blaise," Rayne answered, a small smile pulling on her lips.

"What happened?" Nothing ever got past Evelyn.

"Nothing," Rayne was biting her lip and she knew that Evelyn wasn't going to let this go. "I think I hear Hermione calling me, bye." Rayne ran out of the room, hoping that Evy wouldn't follow.

"I'll find out sooner or later," Evy called out.

"I prefer later," Rayne yelled back from behind the doors.

* * *

Cho watched as Rayne left the Great Hall behind the statue. She pulled out her little pink cell phone and pressed # 1. Within a few rings, Marietta picked up.

"What's the 411?" Marietta asked.

"I told you never to say that again." Cho snapped. "I figured out what our precious Rayne's weakness is. I have a job for you, but it'll have to wait until Christmas break. By this time in two weeks, Rayne is going to be the most hated girl here at Hogwarts."

"So…what's the plan?" Marietta asked.

"I can't tell you!" Cho snapped. "What are you thinking? You'll blab it to someone then the whole thing is ruined." Cho hung up and stepped out from behind the statue.

* * *

Rayne walked down to the lake and sat underneath the oak tree. She watched the smooth calming water glitter from the sun. In a little less then two weeks winter break would be coming and she would be staying at Hogwarts by herself.

"Rayne?" she looked up to see Hermione standing behind her.

"Hey Hermione. What's up?" Rayne moved over a little to make room for Hermione under the shade.

"I was wondering what you were doing for Winter break," Hermione said sitting next to her baby sister.

"I'll be staying here. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come home for Christmas with me," It seemed like it took Hermione a lot of courage to ask her this.

"Hermione, I don't want to upset you, but our mother doesn't like me. If I show up, she'll freak out. The only reason I'm staying is because dad has a business trip," Rayne didn't want to hurt Hermione, but going home to a mother that didn't love you was worse then being trampled by a thousand hippogriffs.

"Well, I'll stay if you want," Hermione offered.

"No! Blaise told me you were spending Christmas with mom, and then going to spend time with Draco. You have fun. I need to evaluate the school anyway; I have missed a week of school and studying."

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely."

Hermione gave Rayne a hug before walking off to meet up with the others. Rayne looked up at the sun and then at the lake. An idea was forming in her head. She took out her wand and transformed her clothes into a bikini. She climbed up the tree and put her wand on one of the branches. She climbed onto the strongest branch that was closest to the lake.

She noticed a small group of people was coming out of the castle. Most of the students were already out here, so she figured from the look of the group, that they were Hermione and the gang.

She took a head start before running off the branch and jumping into the lake. She could hear most of the students scream as she dove into the lake.

When she came up, a large group of students had formed around the lake.

"Rayne Lilian Granger, you get your butt over here right now!" Rayne looked to see her sister by the edge of lake staring at her.

Rayne swam to the edge and looked up. "Can I help you?"

"That lake is freezing, get out now," Hermione snapped.

"Alright help me up," Rayne said extending her hand, which Hermione took. With one tug, Rayne pulled Hermione into the lake. When Hermione came up, her hair was in her face, and her jeans and t-shirt were soaked.

"RAYNE LILIAN GRANGER!" Hermione screamed.

"Music to my ears," Rayne smirked as she dove under the water.

"You're going to have bleeding ears when I'm through with you," Hermione snapped changing her clothes into a swimsuit and diving after her sister.

Rayne came up just as Hermione went down. "Where'd she go?" Just then, Hermione came up behind her and dunk her head in the water.

"I win," Hermione smirked. Rayne struggled from her grip and came up behind her, pulling Hermione's arms behind her head.

"Not quite. Surrender?" Rayne asked.

"Yes," Hermione muttered, her arms were aching.

The two of them hadn't noticed that they had drifted far from the edge, so they swam to shore where most of the crowd was gone and only their friends stood around the edge.

"You two are soaking wet," Draco said giving Hermione his hand to pull her out.

"That water must be freezing," Blaise added giving Rayne his hand.

Hermione gave Rayne an evil grin.

"Why don't you-" Hermione started.

"-try it for yourselves?" Rayne finished and they both pulled Draco and Blaise into the water.

"You girls suck," Blaise snapped when he came back up from, his hair falling in his eyes.

Rayne swam over to him and brushed his hair from his face before kissing his nose. "Is Blaiseekins afraid of a little water?" She cooed.

"You did not just call me that," Blaise said giving her death glare.

"I believe I did," Rayne smirked.

Blaise began to splash her with water before she swam to shore and got out. "I don't think so," Blaise swam after her, chasing her into the castle.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day where Blaise was that happy and with my sister no less," Hermione said as she sat under the tree with Draco by her side.

"I never thought I'd see the day where those two got together," Draco smirked.

"Well, I'm glad they did. They deserve each other," Lavender said and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. I was kind of shocked they didn't get together sooner. Blaise was probably too blind to see it," Ginny shrugged. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, I still have tons of homework. I will see you all later," Hermione announced getting up from the grass. Draco got up as well and they went into the castle. The others followed a few minutes later.

* * *

Rayne walked into her room and found Evy sitting on her bed. "Hey Evelyn, what's wrong?" Evy had a saddened look upon her face.

"Armand is going to Aspen for the break and I'll be staying here."

"I'm sorry Evy, but look on the bright side, we get to hang out together," Rayne said sitting next to her friend.

"Yea, that's good at least. Still I wish I could see my boyfriend during Christmas, but I'll see him when he gets back," Evelyn put a smile on her face.

"That's my girl. Let's go for a walk," Rayne said getting up from the bed.

The two girls walked out of the Ravenclaw common room and down the corridor. "So why aren't you going home for break?" Evelyn asked.

"My dad's is on a business trip and my mother hates me. Do you know who is staying and going?" Rayne asked Evelyn when they reached the Entrance hall.

"I can tell you someone who's going," the two girls turned to see Blaise standing behind them. "Draco, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and me."

"You're leaving?" Rayne sounded depressed now.

"I'm sorry babe, but my parents want me home for Christmas, but I promise to be back as soon as I can," he smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"What was that about?" Evy asked skeptically.

"We're sort of dating," Rayne smiled.

"And you didn't tell me!" Evy squealed.

"Sorry."

"Well, looks like we'll both be here boyfriend less," Evy laughed.

"Not quite. I just got an owl from my folks and I am staying here with you," Armand announced coming up behind them. Evelyn screamed as she jumped in his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"I thought you were going to Aspen," Evelyn asked when he put her down.

"I owled my parents and said I wanted to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. They owled back saying that was okay and that it will be lonely up at the cabin without me," Armand smiled.

"So you're staying?" Evelyn asked, still wondering if this was some joke.

"I'm staying," Armand answered kissing his girlfriend straight on the lips. They pulled apart after a few minutes.

"I had better go unpack if I'm staying," Armand said as he let Evelyn go.

"Why did you pack when there was two weeks before break?" Rayne asked.

"I plan ahead."

Rayne and Evelyn went walking down the hall, laughing and smiling. From behind the statue, Cho spoke into her cell phone. "The plan is on."

* * *

A/n: I hope you like this chapter. I know it was short and it took forever to post, but I have had such a problem thinking of a way to write this that it was impossible. I hope you like it, so please don't kill me.

Kisses,

Sammie


	7. Armand Hastings

* * *

**_Rayne Lilian Granger_**

_Chapter 7- Armand Hastings_

* * *

Two weeks had gone by too fast for anyone. Hermione cried the most out of anyone. It took Harry, Ron, Draco, AND Blaise to get her out of the castle.

"Hermione, we're not leaving forever. We're going to see Rayne and everyone else in a few weeks. So please stop crying," Draco snapped at her when she banged her fists against him to let her go.

"But I just got to meet her. I can't just leave her," Hermione cried.

"You'll see Rayne in a few weeks, she swore she'll write. So please get on this train," Draco said pushing her up the steps.

"Fine, but if something happens to her while I'm away, I will slap you so hard my hand is imprinted on your cheek and no spell on earth can remove it," Hermione snapped getting on the train.

Draco turned back to Rayne who was trying to keep from laughing. "Please stay out of trouble. I really don't want to get hurt."

"I promise," Rayne said as Draco got on the train.

Blaise came up to her once everyone else was on the train as well. "I guess this is good-bye," he said solemnly.

"Not good-bye, just see you soon," Rayne corrected, kissing him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair, trying to remember her. "I'll miss you," he muttered.

"I'll miss you too," Rayne whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes, the trains five minutes warning whistle broke them apart. Blaise gave her one last kiss before getting on the train. When the train was out of sight, Evy came up behind Rayne and gave her a hug.

"Come on, let's go inside before it gets too cold," Evy muttered as they walked together to the castle.

Inside the castle was warm and toasty. Rayne steered her friend in the direction of the kitchens. She had been down there a few times before with Blaise for late night snacks. When they reached the painting of fruit, Rayne reached out her hand and tickled the pear. The picture opened and Evelyn and her walked in to find dozens of little house elves running around.

A house elf with twenty hats on his head, what appeared to be socks on his hands and feet and a cloth served as a shirt came in front of them. His big round eyes stared up at them and he had this smile that seemed to be too big for his face.

"Dobby's the name, what can I get for you?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

"We'll take two hot chocolates to go," Rayne said.

Dobby scurried away and came back with two other house elves with him. Dobby held two cups of hot cocoa; the others had a plate of what looked like double chocolate cake and the other had plate of chocolate chip cookies that looked freshly baked.

"Thanks Dobby, but the cocoa is enough," Rayne said.

"But it our pleasure miss," Dobby smiled.

Rayne smiled as she took the two cups of cocoa and Evelyn took the cookies and cake. When they left, Evelyn burst out in laughter. "We are going to be so fat after we eat this," Evelyn said as they made their way to the Ravenclaw commons.

"Not you, you could eat anything and still have your perfect figure," Rayne smirked poking her friend in the stomach.

"And what about you, Rayne? I bet you could eat the entire Great Hall and still look like a model," Evelyn said.

"Whatever." They had reached the commons and were setting down their goods on the table when a knock came at the door.

"I got it," Evelyn called out once she set down the cake and cookies. She answered the door and screamed.

"What is it Evy?" Rayne panicked. Then she saw it was only Armand. "You gave me a heart attack Evy."

"Sorry." Evelyn smiled as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Awesome…food," Armand headed straight for the cookies and cake.

"We should have known," Rayne shook her head. She took a sip of her hot cocoa and settled into the couch when a snowy owl came to the window. Evelyn opened it and let the poor thing in.

"It's addressed to you, Rayne," Evelyn handed the letter to Rayne before conjuring up some owl treats for the creature.

Rayne opened the letter to find it from Blaise.

__

Rayne,

I borrowed Harry's owl Hedwig. I hope you are having a good break so far. I'm entirely bored without you. I feel like a third wheel, all around me are couples. Hermione and Draco are snogging in the corner. Ginny and Harry are wrapped in each other's arms and Lavender and Ron keep poking each other. So I left and found an empty apartment. I miss you terribly. I wish you were here.

I also have some bad news. Cho is staying at Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco were checking the compartments and they said that Cho and Marietta weren't anywhere. I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was leaving you with her. I hope you can get through this. I promise to write you.

There is something that I have been meaning to tell you. Ever since our first kiss on the train, I have wanted to say this. So I guess I better. Wow! I mean I'm not good at this sort of thing, so I guess it's better to write it on paper.

I love you. I do with all my heart. I know that probably sounds corny, but I do. I should have told you before I left, but later is better then never right? I love you, Rayne. I'll see you in a few weeks.

Love with all my heart,

Blaise

At the bottom of the letter was a picture of him smiling and waving. She pulled it off the parchment and smiled at it.

"What does the letter say?" Evelyn asked at last.

Rayne handed her the letter instead of saying anything. Evelyn looked at Armand before taking the letter and began reading. Armand looked over her shoulder as she read the letter. After a few minutes, Evelyn sighed and put her hand to her heart.

"That is so sweet," Evelyn smiled.

"That boy is definitely whipped," Armand laughed.

Evelyn smacked him in the chest. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Heck no," Armand smiled as he kissed her.

Evelyn handed Rayne back the letter. "He truly loves you." Rayne sighed as she folded up the letter and held it against her chest. She laid back in the couch as she watched Armand and Evelyn feed each other pieces of chocolate cake. This truly was going to be an amazing Christmas.

* * *

"I don't know about this Cho?" Marietta sighed as she watched her friend stir the potion.

"What do you mean? This is perfect. All you have to do is take care of the girl," Cho smiled.

"This isn't right though," Marietta whined.

"Quiet! You agreed to this, so you're going to do it. Now, this has to simmer for one week and then it will be ready,' Cho smirked as she got up from the floor. "In one week, Blaise will be mine."

* * *

Rayne woke up to someone jumping on the end of her bed. She groaned as she opened her eyes, only to find Evelyn smiling at her. Her eyes were an ember color and her hair was shoulder length brown hair with blonde streaks.

"Wake up, Rayne. It's Christmas Eve," Evelyn said as she shook Rayne awake.

"Let me sleep, Evy. It's too early," Rayne said pulling her pillow over her face.

"Then I'll just tell Blaise to go home because you apparently don't want him here," Evelyn said as she got off the bed.

Rayne jumped out of bed. "What!?" Evelyn started laughing. "Evy that was mean. You know better then to lie to me," Rayne whined.

"You fell for it. It's not my fault you are so head over heels in love with him," Evelyn laughed harder clutching her side.

"What if Armand was the one gone and I said that to you," Rayne snapped.

Evelyn stopped laughing and looked up at Rayne. "I would have killed you."

"Point taken," Rayne said rubbing the sleep from her eyes and walking to her trunk to get out some clothes. "So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know. We could have a snowball fight with Armand? Make snow angels? Drink hot cocoa? Go ice-skating? You pick," Evelyn said with a shrug.

Rayne smiled as she pulled out a pair of figure skates. "I hope you know how."

Within ten minutes, Rayne was down by the frozen lake pulling on her skates. Evelyn stood next to her with a nervous look.

"I don't know about this Rayne. That ice doesn't look thick enough," Evelyn said.

"You're not scared are you?"

"Me! No, I just don't think this is safe that's all," Evelyn said matter a factly.

"You don't know how to skate do you," Rayne smiled.

"Of course I do."

Rayne took a handful of snow in her glove-covered hands and threw it at Evelyn's head. She screamed as the ice hit her right above her ear.

"Catch me if you can," Rayne smirked as she skated out a few feet from the edge. She took out her wand and transfigured Evelyn's shoes into ice skates.

"Come on." Evelyn stepped onto the ice and tried to move, but ended up falling on her face. Rayne skated over to her and helped her up. "I'll help you."

The two of them skated around the lake a little bit, so Evelyn could get the hang of it.

"I don't know about this Rayne," Evelyn said when she fell for the eighth time.

"Can I help?" Armand asked as he walked toward them.

"Yes please," the two girls said at the same time.

Armand took Evelyn's other hand once he transfigured his shoes into skates. The three of them began to skate around, going from slow to fast and helping Evelyn brake. When Rayne was confident that Evelyn could stand with just Armand, she let her hand go.

"Evelyn, I'm going to skate a bit, all right?" she said.

Evelyn nodded. Rayne skated off to the middle of the lake, picking up speed. When she gained enough she went into the middle to practice her spins. When she went through a few, she gained enough speed to go from a spin to a layback spin. It was pretty easy, but she usually tried this with her coach. After a few seconds she stopped and skated around a bit before picking up speed again and jumping into a spread eagle. She landed to hear clapping behind her.

She turned to see Evelyn and Armand clapping. Rayne laughed as she bowed. The three of them finally stopped skating when Evelyn fell on her butt for the twentieth time.

They walked over to the edge, pulled off their skates and rested for a bit. Rayne laid down and let the snow seep into her hair and clothes. A slight snowfall began; tiny snowflakes fell to the ground. After a few minutes, she got up from the ground, wiping the snow from her back.

"Rayne, let's go inside, it's too cold," Evelyn said snuggling closer to Armand.

"So, I guess having a snowball fight is out of the question," Rayne sighed.

"We'll have one tomorrow," Evelyn answered as she got up from the snow and brushed off her butt.

Rayne got up as well and they made their way back to Ravenclaw commons. Once they reached the room, the two girls excused themselves from Armand and went upstairs. They both changed into jeans, fuzzy slippers, comfy sweaters, and put their wet clothes in the bathroom. They walked downstairs to find Armand in just his jeans and an undershirt on the couch, while his jacket and long sleeved shirt were hanging by the fire.

"So what shall we do now?" Evelyn asked when she was settled next to Armand on the couch, while Rayne took the other.

"Have you noticed that neither Cho nor Marietta have been seen since two weeks before break?" Rayne asked.

"Yes, hasn't it been wonderful," Evelyn laughed.

Rayne glared at her. "Evy, this is serious. What if something happened to them?"

"Why do you care? They tried to hurt you remember," Evelyn snapped.

"I know, it's just I get worried about everyone," Rayne sighed.

"I'm sure their fine."

That night, Rayne dreamt of Christmas morning. The gentle snowfall falling toward the ground as she walked through the slush in her black boots. The forest coming closer as she took each step. The sky a bluish-gray. The cold wind whipping her hair around her face. It was all peaceful.

Rayne woke up to find Evelyn already halfway through unwrapping her presents. "I can see you didn't wait," Rayne yawned getting out of bed.

"I don't have to wait. It's Christmas," Evelyn said moving onto another present.

"So are we still going to have our snowball fight with Armand later," Rayne said.

"Definitely."

Just then there was a tap at the window. Rayne opened the it to find a coal black owl. It was her father's, he had bought her the owl to stay in touch with her, but because Charlie, the owl, was so attached to her father, she left him at home. Rayne took the letter and read what was inside.

"Oh! Apparently my father has gotten married to Melinda. She's this woman that he's been seeing for the past few years."

"So you like her?" Evelyn asked.

"Of course, Melinda is like my own mother. I have even started calling Melinda 'mom' even before they got engaged. I had better send this to Hermione," Rayne resealed the letter and told Charlie to take it to Hermione.

When she turned back towards the room, Rayne found a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She got a heart necklace from her sister with a picture of them both on it. She got a book of magical spells and their origins from Lavender and Ginny. She received a broom and broom cleaning kit from Harry, Draco, and Ron. She also got a photo album from Evelyn. Inside were pictures of her and Evy, her in class, her with Blaise, her with Hermione, and her with everybody.

When she removed all the paper and stacked the gifts in a pile, she realized that she hadn't gotten a gift from Blaise.

Evelyn looked up from her pile of gifts and looked at Rayne. "What's wrong? Did you not get what you wanted?"

"No, that's not its just I don't seem to have gotten a gift from Blaise," Rayne sighed.

"Oh!" Evelyn muttered, pushing the locket Armand had sent her behind her. "I'm sure he wants to give it to you in person or something."

"Maybe." Just then a tap was heard from the window. Rayne walked over to find Hedwig at the windowsill. She opened the window and let the owl in. She took the letter from Hedwig's leg and before she could say a word, Hedwig flew off.

Rayne opened the letter and found only four little words.

__

Look under your pillow.

Rayne moved over to her bed and picked up her pillow. She found another little note.

__

Look in your trunk.

Inside the trunk was another note.

__

Look under Evelyn's bed.

Under Evelyn's bed was another note. Evelyn laughed as Rayne sighed loudly. After six more notes, Rayne was ready to just give up. She checked behind the plant in the Ravenclaw commons to find another note.

__

I promise that this is the last one. Check under the right cushion of the couch by the fireplace.

Rayne looked under the cushion to find a small box. She ripped away the paper and opened the box to find a silver locket. Inside the locket was a picture of them together and on the back was inscribed: _I Love You. _She put the locket on and went up to her room to find Evelyn.

"Evy?"

No response. "Evy?" Rayne looked throughout the entire commons and dorm, but there was no sign of her. On Evelyn's pillow was a note.

__

Went to meet Armand.

Rayne shrugged as she placed the letter back and got changed into jeans and a black turtleneck. She pulled on a blue vest that matched her eyes over her top and pulled on some tennis shoes. She walked out of the commons and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast.

She found Armand in the Great Hall looking around. Rayne walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled. "Have you seen Evelyn?"

"She told me that she was meeting you."

"I'll go find her," Rayne said walking out of the Great Hall. She walked around the entire castle. When she reached the seventh floor, she found Evelyn skipping toward her.

"Evy! What are you doing up here?" Rayne asked, but Evelyn kept skipping as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Evy!" Rayne snapped standing in front of her friend.

"Oh! That's me. Sorry, I'm a little out of it," Evelyn said.

"I'll say, come on, Armand is waiting for us." Rayne took her friend's arm.

"I don't want to see him. Let's spend the day together. Just us," Evelyn said with a smile.

"What do you mean? Did he do something wrong?" Rayne asked.

"Oh no. It's just; I don't want to see him. I'm a bit nervous. He said he had something big to tell me and I can't see him right now," Evelyn said as she started walking away leaving Rayne really puzzled.

"Wait up," Rayne said running after her. They reached the Ravenclaw commons and walked inside to find Cho sitting on the couch. "And I thought this was going to be a good day."

Evelyn looked at Rayne funny. "What's so bad about Cho?'

Now it was Rayne's turn to give Evelyn a weird look. "What's good about her? Look I want to talk to her alone okay."

Evelyn nodded and went upstairs and went into the seventh year girls dorm. Rayne looked confused until Evelyn came back out and went into the sixth years. _Weird!_

"That hurt Rayne and I only want to be nice," Cho whined.

"Yea and I'm the Queen of Scotland," Rayne rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Rayne how is Blaise?" Just then Rayne's vision was obscured. A blindfold had been placed over her eyes and one had been wrapped around her mouth. She tried to scream and then all of a sudden, everything was blank.

"Okay, now go make sure the coast is clear. I don't want the real Evelyn catching us. And please tell me that polyjuice wears off quickly because you're starting to creep me out," Cho sneered.

Marietta nodded. "Yea the polyjuice will wear off in about twenty minutes. Thank god…being Evelyn is so gross."

The real Evelyn came downstairs after a few minutes and found Rayne sitting on the couch. She had a magazine in her lap and seemed to be bored.

"Hey where did the Ravenclaw Queen go?" Evelyn asked as she descended the stairs.

"Cho went out to meet Marietta," Rayne sighed as she flipped the page.

"My god, I can't believe her. She is such a witch with a 'b'." Evelyn seethed.

"She's not that bad," Rayne said flipping the page again.

"Excuse me!" Evelyn screamed jumping up from the couch.

"I'm just saying that she isn't as bad as some people make out. I mean she can be pretty cool sometimes." Rayne said with a shrug.

"You have got to be joking," Evelyn gasped.

"She isn't that bad. I don't know why you hate her so much."

"She is rude, obnoxious, self-centered, snobby, stuck up, pretentious, shallow, and completely has no feeling for anyone but herself," Evelyn snapped.

"That's not true. She loves many people. Marietta is her truest friend and she loves her dearly. When she was dating Blaise, she loved him too," Rayne snapped.

"Cho loves Marietta because she does her dirty work. She loves Blaise because he's easy for her to manipulate," Evelyn snapped.

"If that's how you are going to be, then I am through. That is entirely rude. Cho is not that way and if you are going to be like that, then we can no longer be friends," Rayne snapped getting up from the couch.

"Fine." Evelyn snapped walking up the stairs to her dorm, while Rayne walked out of the commons.

When Rayne got out of the commons and was out in the corridor, she laughed. "One down, two to go."

* * *

The entire break went by in a flash. The castle was once again full of students. The halls were crowded and everyone seemed to be thrilled to see each other again. The first person that ran up to Rayne was Blaise. He gave her a huge hug and a longing kiss. Rayne was thrilled to see him again. Before dinner, she pulled him aside into an empty classroom to talk.

"My god, I have missed you so much," Blaise said kissing her again.

"And I have missed you as well." Blaise smiled as he reached for her, but she stopped him. "We need to talk."

"About what?" He asked, immediately regretting it.

"I think it's time we went our separate ways. It's just I realized that I no longer feel the same way about you anymore. I used to be so much in love with you and then it was over. I guess I was just disguising an infatuation for love."

"I don't understand," Blaise gasped.

"It's over Blaise. We're through," Rayne said.

"Why?" Blaise gasped.

"I don't love you anymore," Rayne said starting to walking off.

"Wait! If we're through, I want my locket back," Blaise snapped.

"What locket?" Rayne asked confused.

"The one I gave you for Christmas," Blaise answered.

"What!? You never gave me…Oh! Right, I'll give that to you later," Rayne said running off before anything else could be said.

Rayne got to the library where she found Hermione sitting with a pile of books in front of her. She walked over to her and sat right in front of her. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Hey Rayne," Hermione said.

"Hi. I just wanted to tell you before someone else, that I broke up with Blaise," Rayne said without pause.

"You WHAT!?" Hermione gasped.

"I broke up with him. And before you say anything, it was my decision. I realized I don't love him anymore and I finished it before he got the wrong idea."

"Why? Rayne, I have seen the way you two look at each other, this can't be it."

"Listen! This is my life, not yours. I can choose what I do with it. I don't need your opinion," Rayne snapped. "Besides, I just realized I didn't love him anymore and you're not my mother Hermione. You have no right to tell me what to do."

"I was only looking out for your best interest," Hermione sighed.

"Well butt out, I don't need a know-it-all sister on my back telling me what to do," Rayne snapped.

"Now listen here young lady-"

"Just stay out of my life Hermione. I may not have a mother, but I don't need some pesky only-one-year-older-then-me sister acting like it." Rayne stormed out of the library leaving a fuming Hermione behind. "You are not my mother Hermione okay. I don't have a mother. I never did. So just back off."

Rayne smirked. "And then there were none."

Rayne walked back to the Ravenclaw commons, where she found Marietta sitting on one of the couches. She walked up to her and sat beside her.

"How did it go?" Marietta asked after a moment.

"Rayne is going to have the most miserable time when she is released," Rayne laughed.

"When do you think we should let her out of the Room of Requirement?"

"I would say tonight at midnight. That way no one will suspect. And we can always obliviate her memory, so she doesn't understand what is going on," Rayne smirked.

"I think that is perfect," Marietta smiled.

"Tonight at midnight, meet me down here," Rayne said as she walked up to her room.

* * *

A/n: If you are wondering, everything from where Evelyn comes down from the stairs and finds Rayne sitting on the couch reading a magazine and down is actually Cho impersonating Rayne.

I just spent the last three hours correcting this and trying to keep my eyes open, as well as going through a box of tissue. I'm sick and to please all my readers, I stayed up half the night making this chapter for you. I love you all and I want to see you happy. So, I hope you like it, please review.


	8. Draco Malfoy

* * *

**_Rayne Lilian Granger_**

_Chapter 8- Draco Malfoy_

* * *

__

**-Previously on Rayne Lilian Granger-**

"When do you think we should let her out of the Room of Requirement?"

"I would say tonight at midnight. That way no one will suspect. And we can always obliviate her memory, so she doesn't understand what is going on," Rayne smirked.

"I think that is perfect," Marietta smiled.

"Tonight at midnight, meet me down here," Rayne said as she walked up to her room.

* * *

The clock struck midnight, just as two girls were seen walking out of the Ravenclaw common room. One held her wand in front of her face and the other kept her eyes open in case of Filch coming by.

"We could get caught Cho," Marietta whined as they neared the Room of Requirement. Cho had changed back to her normal self a few hours before hand.

"Stop being such a baby. Tomorrow, I am going to find Blaise and he is going to come back to me. It is brilliant. Rayne will have no family to back on to and no friends to be comforted by," Cho smirked as she opened the door.

Marietta had a bad feeling in her gut that told her this was wrong, but you didn't double cross Cho. She followed her and they made their way through twists and turns until they came across an old chest. Cho opened it with the key around her neck and opened the second latch. It was exactly like the one Mad-eye Moody had a few years back. Inside, Rayne was laying unconscious.

With the help of Marietta, the two of them got her out of the chest and back to her dorms in Ravenclaw. As the two girls snuck back into their own dorms, all Marietta wanted to do was to go find Hermione, Blaise, and Evelyn and tell them the entire story.

* * *

It was two weeks later. Rayne woke up to find herself alone. Ever since two weeks ago, Hermione stopped talking to her, Evelyn ignored her and Blaise had dumped her to be with Cho. She drew back her curtains and saw that Evelyn was already gone. Rayne made her way down to the Great Hall after she had changed into her robes. She started out with Double Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor, which was terrible because since she and Evelyn were in advanced placement, they took seventh year potions. Meaning, Rayne got to be with all her friends. Especially her sister, ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend.

Rayne walked over to Ravenclaw table and sat across from Evelyn. She helped herself to some hash browns, keeping her mouth shut. She looked up and saw that Cho was seated with Blaise and they were feeding each other and making out. Rayne felt like crying. It was terrible.

"What do you want?" Evelyn snapped.

"Can't I just sit here?" Rayne asked.

"No!"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"None of your business, now butt out." Evelyn stood up to leave. "Oh! And you can find yourself a new lab partner for Potions." She left the Great leaving Rayne confused.

In Potions, Professor Snape made a new seating chart. Rayne was seated by Draco, with Blaise and Cho one row ahead. Hermione was behind her. They were making the Draught of Peace today. A difficult and very dangerous potion if made incorrectly.

Rayne looked up to see Cho playing with Blaise's hair and kissing him lovingly on the neck. Rayne held back the tears and made her way to the cupboard to get the potion ingredients. She returned to the desk, to see Draco and Hermione whispering and then Hermione giving her a cold glare. Rayne set down her ingredients and began working on the potion. She kept taking side glances at Evelyn. _If Evy won't tell me what's wrong, maybe Draco will._ Leaning over toward Draco, she asked him.

"Hey Draco, do you know why Evelyn's mad at me?" Rayne asked.

No answer.

"Draco?"

No answer.

Rayne was confused and began to chop up the onion root, starring miserably at it. She decided to ask Blaise.

"Blaise?" She whispered. Blaise turned around from Cho and looked at her. He had been laughing five seconds earlier, but the second he saw her his smile disapeared and an angry scowl took its place.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew why Evelyn was mad at me," Rayne asked softly, scared about his icy tone.

"No I don't, so leave me alone," he snapped and turned back to his potion.

Rayne couldn't figure it out. "Hermione?"

"Back off!"

_What the heck is going on? Hermione, Evelyn and Blaise all hate me. What did I do? I don't remember saying or doing anything wrong. Did I forget something?_

Rayne looked over and saw Evelyn sitting on her stool across from her, watching Armand stir the cauldron.

_I had better go see Dumbledore after class._

The class ended thirty minutes later. Rayne gathered her things and ran out of the room before anyone else. Not noticing the malicious smile on Cho's face. She ran down to the Headmaster's office, voisced the password and walked up the stone steps to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. He turned when she opened the door.

"Ahhh…Miss. Granger. How are you? Would you care for a lemon drop?" Rayne shook her head and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Sir, I have a vitally important question to ask you. My friends and sister have been saying that I have been doing all kinds of things, things I would never do. I have no idea when I did any of the things they say I have been doing. In fact, I don't even know what the things are. But in any case, none of them are speaking to me. They all seem to hate me. My question is sir, could you perform a charm that will check to see if my mind has been messed with?" Rayne looked to see that Dumbledore looked thunder-struck.

"Well, Miss. Granger, this is quite a questions indeed. I would be more then happy to check, but are you sure this is what you want. This charm could effect the rest of your memories."

"I trust you sir," Rayne exclaimed. With that Dumbledore rose from his seat and stood over her. With a few quick swishes of his wand he delved inside her mind. After what felt like hours, he reemerged and turned towards Rayne.

"Miss. Granger it seems your mind has been tampered with. By who I cannot say, but it appears that your entire memory of your Christmas break has been wiped clean from your memory."

"Thank you sir. At least I have some idea of what happened. I'll come back and visit with you if I have any further questions," Rayne grabbed her bag and headed back to her dorms.

She went up to her room and sat down on her bed. She pulled out her books, parchment and ink and began her homework. But for some reason she couldn't concentrate. Who would erase my memory? Why? And why in merlin's name can't I remember anything before that? Rayne looked up just as Marietta was walking into the room.

"What do you want Marietta?" Rayne snapped.

"Pull away the claws Rayne. I want to tell you something. I know that Blaise, Hermione, Evelyn and all your other friends now hate you and don't want anything to do with you-"

"Do you have a point?" Rayne snapped.

"I know why they are acting like that…" Marietta placed a silencing charm on the room and sat beside Rayne on her bed.

"Start talking, I'm listening."

"It was partly mine because I didn't stop it." Marietta took a deep breath and began. "Cho was mad at Blaise for dumping her for you, so as pay back, Cho decided to impersonate you. When Christmas Break rolled around, Cho knew that Blaise and Hermione had left. So, the night that you came into the commons and found her, she had me hit you in the back of the head and I helped her drag you to the Room of Requirement, where we put you in a chest like Mad-Eye Moody's. We kept you fed and healthy, while Cho paraded around as you. She convinced everyone to believe she was you. In the end, Cho got what she wanted, you torn to tears and Blaise on her arm again."

"Are you serious?" Rayne gasped.

"I am so sorry, Rayne. I never should have gone along with it, but she threatened to ruin me if I didn't. Can you ever forgive me?" Marietta looked like she was going to cry.

"I forgive you Marietta, but I need you to help me to convince everyone that it wasn't me. Can you do that?" Rayne asked.

Marietta nodded. "But no one will believe me. The only way to convince people is if we actually show them what happened. And in order for that to happen, we have to get everyone into a pensieve."

"Or maybe not," Rayne smirked. "Come on."

The two girls weren't seen for the rest of the night.

By the next morning Rayne and Marietta walked into the great hall and looked up at the head table. Dumbledore nodded and the two girls smiled. They walked over to the Ravenclaw table, grabbed some food and left. Rayne didn't want to be in the room because she didn't want to deal with all the evil glares she would get. Or the tears she would see after they watched the video. So she and Marietta just headed down to the lake and hung out there.

It was nearly an hour later that anyone started walking outside. Most likely because Dumbledore didn't want to show the video until everyone was in the great hall, or at least most of the student population. Rayne and Marietta had since eaten and were lounging about telling stories about their families and where they come from.

Rayne was the one who finally stood up and stretched herself after sitting for almost an hour. She continued her conversation with Marietta, when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and her feet leave the floor. She screamed out when she was finally placed back on her feet and Blaise, Hermione, Evy and all her other friends were standing in front of her.

Hermione stepped forward first and wrapped her arms around her little sister. "I should have known that wasn't you. You could never act like that. I am so sorry Rayne, I was so blind. Please forgive me. I should never have said those things to you. Please, I never want to fight with you again. Please forgive me Rayne. I am so sorry. I just can't believe I would think she was you, when I should know you better because you're my sister and. Oh my god! I'm just so sorry…"

Rayne started laughing. She just couldn't help it. "Hermione…chill. Yes, I forgive you. I don't blame you or anything. But, you are kind of squeeezing me to death and as much as I love you, I love breathing more."

Hermione let loose her hold on Rayne and wiped her tears away. Rayne got in one lung-full of air before she felt Evelyn wrap her arms around her, cutting off her air supply all over again.

"I'm supposed to be your best friend and yet I can't tell the difference between you and a fake. Even when I know how much you hate Cho, I still thought she was you. How could I think that? I am so stupid. I won't even ask for forgiveness, I don't deserve it. I was a horrible best friend and-"

Rayne placed her hand over her friend's mouth. "What is it with you all today and blabbering? Look, I forgive you all. I don't blame you guys at all. Look, what Cho did was rotten and dirty and Marietta was the one who explained everything to me and even offered up her memories to Dumbledore so Cho could be exposed."

The group looked around Rayne to see Marietta shyly waving at them before turning back towards Rayne.

"Look, no harm no foul. Well, except for the fact that you all ignored me for two weeks, but I forgive you all." Rayne said as she hugged all her friends in turn. She came to Blaise last and the air immediatedly became thick with tension.

Blaise turned to everyone around them. "Hey guys, can I talk to Rayne for a minute. Alone." The others nodded and walked away towards the castle.

Once they were alone, Blaise took Rayne's hand and led her towards the edges of the forbidden forest. Rayne looked confused until Blaise explained it was the only way for them not to be disturbed. Rayne nodded and let him pull her to the ground, so they were facing each other.

"Rayne, I am so sorry. What I did was inexcuseable. I should have at least tried to get your side of the story when you didn't seem to remember what had happened. I was just so angry because I had missed you so much during the break and I thought you missed me too, but when I came back you just didn't care and you break up with me. Then all of sudden you're playing dumb and acting as if nothing ever happened. It just made me so mad at you and then Cho was there and…I just can't believe I did those things. I can't believe I said those things to you.

I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve to be with you and I don't deserve to even be near you. I'm shocked you're not smacking me or punching me. I deserve that. I deserve screaming, yelling, cursing, anything. It's killing me right now not having you say anything. Please say something. Anything."

Rayne had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at hour desperate Blaise was looking. "Blaise, listen to me. I was confused when you and everyone else were all of a sudden mad at me and wouldn't give me any explaination as to why. But, I can also understand from your point of view as to why you were acting that way. And I'm not going to yell at you or scream or curse or any of that. That is not what you deserve, no matter what you say. In my opinion, I say we let the past be the past. Can you deal with that without thinking I'm going to easy on you?"

Blaise let out a sigh. "I can't believe you're letting me off so easily."

"I'm not Cho, I don't scream and yell when things don't go my way. I'm not like that," Rayne said looking directly into Blaise's eyes.

"I love you," Blaise whispered before he captured Rayne's lips in his. Nibbling on her bottom lip, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He placed his hands on her hips and gently laid her back against the grass, crawling on top of her. They kissed for what felt like hours, until Rayne felt someone kick her in the side. She broke the kiss and looked up to see Draco standing over them.

Blaise looked up and glared at his friend. "What do you want?"

"I just thought you should know that Hermione is looking for Rayne and I don't know how she'll feel about seeing her sister groping with her boyfriend outside where anyone could see them," Draco smirked as Rayne blushed and slid out from under Blaise and sat up. Blaise sat back on his heels and looked at Draco with his smirk.

"Oh, well at least Rayne and I weren't found shirtless behind the stacks in the library," Rayne nearly choked at Blaise's declaration.

"You and Hermione were what?! Where?!" She gasped as Draco cleared his throat and walked away. She turned towards Blaise and burst into laughter. "I can't believe that my sister would do that. Oh my gosh!"

Blaise smiled as he watched Rayne roll around. He loved how she could be so mature and yet still act like a five year old. "Come on Rayne, let's get inside and try to find your sister."

Rayne took a hold of Blaise's hand and the two of them walked towards the castle. They reached the top of the stairs just as Hermione was coming down.

"Hey, Rayne you are not going to believe what happened. Cho got expelled from the school! Isn't that wonderful. Marietta also had to get punished for being an accomplice. She has detention three times a week that is added to her Saturday detentions for the rest of the school year. Plus, Ravenclaw has no chance whatsoever of ever winning the house cup."

Rayne shrugged. "Like it matters. I just feel bad for Marietta. I mean, she gets more detentions and no chance of going to the last dance or any more of the Hogsmeade trips. It just sucks."

"Well actually, because she outed Cho and offered her memories and everything, they are actually allowing her to go to the end of the year dance and the Hogsmeade trips. She only has detentions Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. And they are only at night, so she'll be able to go to the Hosmeade trip before the dance so she can get a dress," Hermione explained.

"Well, that seems fair enough. Well, I'm going to go to lunch alright. I am starving," Rayne exclaimed as she and Blaise walked hand-in-hand into the great hall.

* * *

a/n: We're on chapter 8, right? I'm thinking about 2 or so more chapters. Don't worry, everything is going to work out. I promise.

A big hand to all me reader's and reviewer's. You guys are my inspiration.

I promise to update.

S-Jizzle


	9. Harry Potter

* * *

**_Rayne Lilian Granger_**

_Chapter 9- Harry Potter_

* * *

It was a tough few weeks after Cho was expelled. The teachers refused to let the gossip spread and gave detention to anyone who said Cho's name. They were also piling on the homework, so there was hardly any time to play or just hang out. With Rayne being out of commission for so long, she had a lot of make-up work to do on her report. She was putting all her time into that report, which left little time to even think of Blaise. Which she was kind of sad about, but she made up for it by spending all her free time with him and spending practically all hours of the night wih him.

Rayne was in the library, surrounded by a stack of books, her quill in one hand, a piece of parchment in front of her, a bottle of ink on her right and her fingers slightly smudged with the black liquid. She still had to write out two more reports, a Transfiguration essay, a drawing for Care of Magical Creatures, and a two foot essay for Potions.

Evelyn walked into the library and saw Rayne with her nose buried in a book. She walked over and plopped herself down on the chair across from her friend. She sat there for quite some time before she finally snatched the book from Rayne's hands and threw it aside.

"Hey! I was reading that," Rayne snapped.

"Well now you're listening to me." Evelyn snapped back. "I'm having a picnic out by the lake, seeing since it's a nice day. Why don't you join me?"

"Won't Armand be there?" Rayne asked raising her eyebrows.

"No, he got detention for being late to Snape's class. So, will you come? It'll be girl's day," Evelyn smiled as she gave Rayne her most convincing puppy pout.

"All right, I'll come."

"Great. Meet me out by the old oak in half an hour," Evelyn said as she skipped out of the library. She ran right into Armand, who had been standing by the doors.

"So, how did it go?" He asked.

"Brilliant, she'll be there in thirty minutes. Now, go find Blaise and tell him the same thing," Evelyn said as she shooed him off.

"You know you owe me big time for this," Armand smirked as he walked off. He made his way down to Slytherin, where he found Blaise lounging on the couches.

"Dude, get off your lazing arse and come with me," Armand said pushing Blaise off.

"Why?" Blaise was rubbing the bump on his head from where he fell on the floor. He was shooting daggers at Armand and if looks could kill, Armand would be pushing up daisies.

"Evelyn was late for Potions, so Snape gave her detention. Now my day is completely free. Come out by the old oak in fifteen minutes. We can hang for a bit. We haven't spent any time together since well, since you and Rayne…"

"Have spent every waking moment together," Blaise sighed as he got up and went into his dorm room. "Why do you want me to come out by the old oak?"

"So, we can spend some time together. It's nice out, come on. Besides, it's too depressing being inside, especially in the dungeons."

"All right. I'll come, but on one condition. If you are lying about Evelyn, I don't want to see any kissing or snuggling," Blaise said pointing a finger at him.

"Don't worry. There will be no snuggling from me," Armand smirked as he headed out of the common room. He headed down to the old oak tree to find Evelyn and Rayne sitting underneath. Both of them had plates of food in their hands.

Rayne looked up when he approached. "What are you doing here? Evelyn said you had detention," She looked at Evelyn.

"Yeah, I do. I just wanted to give my girl a kiss before I headed off for it. I'll see you both later," He gave Evelyn a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back to the castle.

"Well, that was odd. I thought he said his detention was sooner. Oh well. Anyway, what were we talking about?" Evelyn turned back toward Rayne.

Just as Rayne was about to speak, someone tapped her on her shoulder. Rayne turned to see Marietta standing there. Ever since Cho had been expelled, the three of them had become best of friends. "Sorry Rayne. I know you two planned the day together, but I really need Evelyn's help. Could I borrow her for just a minute?"

"Sure, go ahead." Rayne turned back to Evelyn with a smile.

"I'll be back Rayne. You just enjoy your food. This will be a minute."

* * *

Blaise made his way down to the old oak. He had been distracted by Draco, who had asked him to meet him by the Forbidden Forest for some reason. Turns out, it was only advice for what to get Hermione for their anniversary. Completely idiotic in Blaise's opinion. Of course he responded jewelry and from the glint in Draco's eye, it was bound to be very expensive.

He made his way to the old oak and from he could see there was a picnic blanket and a bunch of food. _What the heck was Armand planning?_ He stepped forward and saw that no one was there. He shrugged as he took a seat and began to pile a bit of food onto a small paper plate. Just as he is about to dig in, something caught his eye. He looked up to see someone getting out of the lake. _Is that person insane? The water must be freezing!_ Upon closer examination, he noticed the person was a girl.

She was wearing a spaghetti stringed black bikini. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and she was slowly drying off with a towel. Her body glistened in the sun. She was rather pale, but she looked amazing. He hadn't noticed he had been staring until the girl turned around. She was RAYNE! He couldn't believe it. His girl was that beautiful creature. Damn!

He looked out from the corner of his eye as he turned away. She had wrapped the towel around her body and was heading over toward him.

"Blaise? What are you doing here?" Rayne asked standing over him. Her hair was still dripping wet.

"Um…I could ask you the same thing. Why are you here?" Blaise asked staring at her. Her gorgeous eyes were nearly his undoing.

"Evelyn invited me out here. She said Armand had detention and we were going to have a picnic. Much like the one you are eating," Rayne insisted looking at the food that was in his hands.

"What? Armand said Evelyn had detention and we were going to spend the day together," Blaise asked as he leaned against the tree. "Why are you all wet?"

Rayne looked at him like he was insane. "Like you don't know. I saw you peeking at me while I was drying off. Don't play dumb," Rayne smirked looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"So, what if I was. There is no harm in that," Blaise smiled.

"Except the fact that for all I knew you could be someone else, like a stalker."

"You are such a dork," Blaise laughed.

Rayne took a seat beside her boyfriend. "Looks like our friends put together a little picnic for the two of us. That is so sweet."

"What is with you girls and the word sweet?" Blaise commented as he took a bite out of a strawberry.

Rayne shrugged. "I don't know, what is with guys and asking directions?" She grabbed the can of whip cream and sprayed some into her mouth.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blaise laughed before leaning over onto his hands and licking the whip cream Rayne had missed at the corner of her mouth. He licked his lips. "Delicious."

"Excuse me," Rayne gasped. Blaise just smiled and picked up a chocolate covered strawberry. It was Rayne's turn to lean over and grab a bite of his treat.

"Hey, that was my strawberry," Blaise snapped as he watched his girlfriend take delight in his chocolate treat.

"So what? You took my whipped cream," Rayne smirked.

"I'll show you whipped cream," Blaise smiled as he pushed Rayne onto the blanket and crawled above her. Rayne giggled as Blaise took the whipped cream and sprayed it onto her face. Her laughter continued as she felt him lick the whipped cream off her face.

"You are so gross," Rayne giggled. Blaise sat back up on to her hips and licked his lips.

"That was a very good treat," He smiled. He leaned back down and pressed his lips to hers. Rayne smiled into the kiss as she tasted the whip cream on his tongue. She fisted her hands into his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing her boyfriend.

"Mmm…Blaise," Rayne whispered against his lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, my dear," He muttered as he began peppering kisses along her jawline.

"I love you too," She whispered into his ear. Blaise pulled back and smiled at her, pressing his lips back to hers. Rayne sighed in contentment. This was definitely what she needed. A break from school, homework, reports and all the stress. Just to spend some time with her man and relax.


	10. Goodbyes

* * *

**_Rayne Lilian Granger_**

_Chapter 10- Good-byes_

* * *

Rayne had spent as much time together with Blaise as they could before school was over. They only had five weeks before school was out and the end of the year dance was coming up quickly. Rayne and the girls were planning on using the Hogsmeade trip the weekend before the dance to get dresses. The guys found ti hilarious on how the girls were all freaking out over the dance.

When Saturday finally rolled around, the girls all got dressed for the day. Hermione, Rayne, Evelyn, Ginny, Lavender and Marietta all grabbed a carriage together and the six of them headed down to Hogsmeade. The boys were to meet them later at the Three Broomsticks.

Marietta led the way to this small boutique near the back that was called _'Belo Amante'_. It was a small family owned dress boutique that had gorgeous, amazing dresses for low prices. When they walked inside, a young woman in her mid-thirties came out.

"Hello ladies, my name is Miranda. Let me know if any of you need anything. As you can see we have many, many dresses, so I'm sure you all will find something before you leave this shop."

All the girls split up and moved about looking for dresses. Since the dance was semi-formal, they decided to go for a knee-length dress that was elegant, yet informal. Once each girl had a handful of dresses, they each took a dressing room. Once they each had a dress on, they would walk out and show everyone else. The girls would give their advice and then they would walk back in a change into a new dress.

Two hours later, each girl had found a dress. They all walked out of the dressing room in the dress that were planning on getting.

Hermione walked out in a silky cheetah print dress that ended just above her knees. It had black halter silk straps with a sexy neckline and an intricate rouching at the midriff. The other girls whistled in approval, with Hermione's tan, it looked super sexy on her. It pushed up her chest a bit and made her look elegant, yet unconventional. All in all, she looked amazing. She grabbed a pair of black and white strappy heels to match.

Lavender came out next. She walked out in a gorgeous black lace number. The black lace contrasted amazingly with the silver body hugging dress underneath. It had a strapless bodice with an empire waist with a bow that tied just below her breasts. The silver part ended just above her knees, while the lace flowed to just a few inches farther. All the girls found that it made her look absoultely stunning. She put on black criss-cross strappy heels to go with it.

Marietta walked out next. She was in a turquoise silk charmeuse dress that ended two inches above her knees. It had a ravishing neckline with beaded crystal flowers that were sewed into below her breasts and rhinestone spaghetti straps. It looked absolutely amazing on her and she looked like a sea goddess. Marietta had started dating a guy from Hufflepuff and she wanted a dress that matched his eyes. She added a pair of silver heels to bring out the elegance of the dress.

Ginny came out next. She was dressed in a two piece dress that had an exquisite re-embroidered white lace tunic over a body hugging emerald green silk slip that went mid-thigh. The tunic was lavishly trimmed in Venice lace and had two green silk straps that connected as a halter. The color definitely complimented her and she looked like an angel in that dress. Even Hermione commented saying how Harry would be drooling over her all night. She added a pair of emerald green heels to give herself height.

Evelyn was the next to walk out. Evelyn wore a gorgeous silver lace over a wine red silk lining for an absolutely divine look. The plunging bust line met an empire waist with a beautiful silk bow. It had full bell-sleeves and a knee length A-line skirt that completed the look. She added red satin strappy heels and a red and silver clutch purse.

Rayne was the last to walk out and all the girls screamed in 'aww' at how beautiful she looked. She was decked out in a flirty and fun strapless gown featuring a beautiful floral lace over form fitted pink satin. She added a pair of pink satin shoes that tied around her ankles.

"Oh my gosh! Rayne you look stunning. Blaise is going to have a heart attack when he sees you," Evelyn gushed as she twirled her finger having her friend spin for them all.

"So, have we found everything we wanted," Miranda came out. The girls all nodded and went back into their dressing rooms and put back on their regular clothes. They walked out of the shop, bags in hand and walked into Honeyduke's and grabbed a few sugar quills and other sweets before making their way to the Three Broomsticks.

They found the guys waiting for them in the back. They had taken the biggest booth there was and each girl slid in. It was a little cramped, so Ginny moved to sit on Harry's lap, as did Evelyn and Rayne.

"So what did you girls get?" Draco asked trying to look into Hermione's bag, only to have his hand slapped.

"You guys can see when the dance comes around," Rayne said as she shifted to get comfortable.

"Anyway, so what's the plan? Do you all want to go out to dinner before the dance? Dumbledore did say that the dance would be taking place here in Hogsmeade at the Dancing Witch. You know, that new club that opened last year," Jason said. He and Marietta had been dating for a few weeks and they were planning on going to the dance together.

The others shrugged. "I guess we could. That would be a lot of fun. Besides, the dance doesn't start until eight, so we could go to dinner around six thirty and then all go to the dance," Ginny suggested. The others agreed and the plan was set.

* * *

The day before the dance Hermione told the girls that she and Draco would be dining alone the next night. She said that Draco had a surprise for her and all the other girls nodded and wished her to have fun.

The day of the dance, the girls spent the day in the Head's common room turning the room into a full on hair, nail, make-up and dressing salon. The guys had disappeared hours before and said that they would meet the girls by the grand staircase at six.

The girls helped each other with their hair, nails and make-up. When it finally became time for the girls to slip into their dresses, they were stunning. They each put on their dresses, making sure not to mess up their hair or make-up. Slipping on their heels, they pronounced themselves ready. It wasn't until they were ready to leave, that Rayne realized she forgot the locket Blaise gave her in her room. So, she ran back to the Ravenclaw dorms, while the others headed towards the Great Hall.

The five girls stood at the top of the stairs and watched as theirs boyfriends seemed to walk around nervously. They had their backs to the staircase and were fidgeting back and forth. They all looked up when they heard clicking behind them. Their mouths dropped open in shock as they took in the sight of their girlfriends.

Each walked over and gave their boyfriends a kiss on the lips.

"Where's Rayne?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"Oh! She forgot something in her room. She'll be right down." Just then the group turned towards the stairs and Rayne began her descent. Blaise's mouth dropped open as he took in his girlfriend's attire. The dress looked absolutely stunning on her and she reminded him of an ocean goddess.

"Hey," Rayne said softly as she took Blaise's hands in hers. "You look very handsome."

Blaise smiled. "And you look very beautiful." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Shall we be going?"

As they headed out, Ginny turned to see her brother looking skeptically at her dress. "Yes, Ron the dress is above my knees. Deal with it." The group laughed as Ron rolled his eyes.

Once they reached the carriages that would be taking them to Hogsmeade, Draco and Hermione said good-bye and said that they would meet the group at the dance. The ten others headed to a small italian bistro for dinner.

As the night wore on, the group left the restaurant and headed towards the club for the dance. It was a sixth years and up only dance, so the only way any of the others could come was if a sixth or seventh year brought them as a date. The rest of the school was having a dance in the Great Hall.

The group walked inside and found Hermione and Draco sitting at one of the tables off to the side. Draco saw them and walked over to the guys, while the girls walked over to Hermione. Rayne was in front and when she saw Hermione, her gaze was blinded when the lights hit the ring on her left hand. _Ring!?! What!?!_ Rayne screamed as she grabbed Hermione's hand in hers and examined the four carat diamond on her sister's finger.

"Oh my god! You and Draco are engaged!" Rayne screamed again, but this time the other girls joined her. "I can't believe this. Is this why Draco wanted to have dinner with you alone tonight?"

Hermione nodded. "I was so shocked. I couldn't believe it when he asked me. It was so romantic."

"So do you know the date?" Ginny asked.

"Geez Ginny…I just got engaged. We haven't had a chance to talk about it," Hermione said as she examined her ring.

"You mean you and Draco were too busy making out afterwards that you weren't able to talk at all," Rayne corrected. Hermione blushed and turned away. The girls giggled until they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Draco and the other guys standing there.

"May I borrow my gorgeous fiancee. We do need to open the dance," Draco said as he held out his hand. Hermione blushed and took it in hers and the Draco led her away. The others followed suit as their boyfriends led them onto the dance floor.

As the night wore on, Rayne couldn't help but think of what would be happening in just a few short weeks. In less then three weeks, she would be going back to the United States. She didn't want it to bother her, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to leave, she just knew that she would cry if she did.

Tears were already rolling down her cheeks as she danced with Blaise. Her head was resting on his shoulders with his hands resting on her hips. As Blaise slow danced with the love of his life, he left something wet drop soak into his shirt. He pulled back slightly to see Rayne was crying.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, loud enough for only her to hear.

"Yea, I'm fine," Rayne nodded. Blaise shook his head and led the two of them off the dance floor. He took her out front and sat her down on one of the benches as he kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Rayne, talk to me. You are not fine. Why are you crying?" Blaise asked as he wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"I don't want to leave. I know that in three weeks I'm going to have to go back to America, but I don't want to. I want to stay here with you," Rayne felt more hot tears falling down her cheeks.

Blaise's mouth fell open. He placed his hands on eaither side of her face and pressed his lips to hers. Rayne put her hands in his hair and kissed him back.

"I love you too Rayne," Blaise whispered against her lips. "And I promise you, once I am done with school, I will be right by your side. We'll only be apart for a week and then we'll be together forever."

"You don't understand Blaise. Remember how I said in the beginning AWA gives their students a chance to practice in the field they want a career in." Blaise nodded. "I'll be practicing in Hospitals all over the world and researching for new medicines. I'll be traveling for two years."

"Oh! Well, then I'll wait for you."

"But Blaise, it's not that simple. I don't know if I can actually go two years without you. I could barely deal with the two weeks when you were mad at me," Rayne gasped as she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Look, we'll deal with this tomorrow. Let's go back inside and then we'll discuss what the future holds tomorrow, okay? No future talk now."

Rayne nodded and Blaise smiled, pressing one last kiss to her lips and leading them back into the dance.


	11. It's Only The Beginning

* * *

**_Rayne Lilian Granger_**

_Chapter 11- It's Only The Beginning_

* * *

In one week, Hermione, Draco, Armand, Ron, Harry and everybody else would be leaving for summer vacation. Today was the last day for Rayne. She had sent in her report to the Ministry and had received the owl this morning. She would be giving her announcement this morning at breakfast before heading down to the train station where she would be heading home.

As Rayne finished packing, a knock came at her door. Just as she turned around, Evelyn, Marietta, and Hermione came walking in.

"Hey. You already packed up?" Hermione asked.

"Yea. I wanted to get a jump start, that way I'm ready to leave once breakfast is over," Rayne smiled at her sister. She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill, but as she looked at her sister, the tears fell free and she ran forward, enveloping her sister in a huge hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Rayne," Hermione cried holding her sister as tight as she could.

After a few minutes the two girls pulled a part. Rayne turned to Marietta and Evelyn and gave them both huge hugs.

"So, you promise to write correct?" Evelyn asked.

"Of course. To all of you. I promise to write. I'm going to miss you both so much. And of course I promise to visit," Rayne smiled as she pulled away from the hug and smiled at her friends and sister.

"This year seems to have gone by so fast," Hermione muttered.

"Tell me about it. And so much has happened," Evelyn gasped.

"Well, we better get downstairs, I have an announcement to make," Rayne announced as she headed out of the room. The four of them headed down to the Great Hall, where the place was already packed. Rayne took a seat between Evelyn and Marietta and began eating bits of food as she waited for McGonagall to call her up.

"Alright everyone," McGonagall called attention to the entire room. "Miss. Granger if you would be so kind as to come forward."

Rayne stood up from her seat and made her way to the Head's table. The hall was so quiet that you could hear the tapping of her shoes against the floors.

When she got up to the front of the hall, she stood in front of the entire student body. "Um…Hi." She took a deep breath to try and calm herself before starting. "Upon arriving here, I never expected any of the things that happened this year to happen. I never expected to meet my sister, get kidnapped or any of the other things that have happened. But I'm glad they did. Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering if you will be returning next year to continue on in your schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, I'm here to tell you that with your highly influential professors, amazing curriculum, and caring headmistress, I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts will not be closed anytime soon," The students erupted into applause and cheers of joy. Rayne looked behind her to see McGonagall with tears in her eyes as she clapped with her students. She turned back toward the crowd. "Now, it saddens me to say that this will be my last day here. So, I wish you all the best of luck on your new lives or for most of you, your schooling and good-bye."

Rayne walked down the middle of the hall, some students getting up and giving her hugs, wishing her good-bye and the like. As she walked out into the Entrance Hall, she found Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Evelyn, Armand, Marietta and Blaise all waiting for her.

"We came to see you off," Hermione said as she gave her sister another hug.

"Well, we better be off then," Rayne smiled. She watched as Draco and Harry took her trunk and she walked side by side with Marietta, Evelyn and Hermione.

The group walked down to the forest where a carriage was waiting and from there they walked to the train station. The train was already waiting, but Rayne was twenty minutes early, so she had plenty of times for good-byes.

She turned towards her sister first. Giving her sister a huge hug and letting the tears start to spill. "I'm going to miss you so much. We finally meet and now it seems like we're never going to see each other again."

"I'll owl you everyday. I'm going to miss you so much sis. God, why did this year go by so fast?" Rayne cried as she hugged her sister tighter.

"I'll come visit you. Don't worry. We'll see each other all the time, I'll make sure of it," Hermione smiled pulling away and wiping away her tears.

Rayne turned toward Evelyn and Marietta, who both crushed her in a brutal bear hug. When they finally pulled back, Rayne was short of breath.

"You have to owl everyday…"

"And come visit us…"

"I'll still be in school…"

"I'll send you my address…"

"We'll miss you," Both of them said at the same time.

"I'll miss you both as well," She gave them both hugs again before turning towards Ginny and Lavender. Even though, she hardly knew them, they were still friends.

"We'll miss you too Rayne," Ginny said.

"I'll miss you both as well," Rayne said giving them hugs. She gave hugs to Draco, Harry and Ron. When she had said her good-byes to them all, she turned towards Blaise, who was shifting his weight from foot to foot and looking at his hands.

"Blaise?"

"Can we talk in private for a second?" Blaise muttered, not looking her in the eye.

"Yea," Rayne took his hand and led him to the other side of the platform, where the others couldn't here them. When they got there, Blaise still wasn't looking at her.

"Blaise, please look at me," Rayne pleaded.

When Blaise raised his head, she saw tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much Rayne. I wish that Cho had never happened. I wish we had more time together."

"I know, I'm going to miss you to. I just can't believe this year went by so fast. I'll still talk to you through owl post. And I'll come visit often when I'm not healing or researching medicines. You don't have to worry," Rayne said pulling him into a hug.

Blaise wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. "I'll always love you Rayne."

"And I'll always love you," Rayne choked out as she pulled away from him. She took his hand in hers and they walked back to their friends.

After giving hugs to them all again, Rayne walked onto the train and into a compartment. She opened the door and waved her sister and friends as she left for home. When they were out of sight, she closed the window and leaned back in her seat.

With everything that had happened. From meeting her sister, getting kidnapped by Cho, falling in love with Blaise, the year had gone by so fast. But she would never forget it. Her friends nor her experiences at Hogwarts. Even though it was great to be going home, she would miss all of them greatly.

It wasn't the end of her journey, it was only the beginning.


	12. Epilogue: Two Years Gone By

* * *

**_Rayne Lilian Granger_**

_Chapter 12- Epilogue: Two Years Gone By_

* * *

We think about tomorrow then it slips away.  
Oh, yes, it does.  
We talk about forever but we've only got today...

And the days go by...  
I can feel 'em flyin'  
Like a hand out the window as the cars go by...  
Yeah it's all we've been given,  
So you better start livin',  
You better start livin',  
Better start livin' right now!

'Cause days go by...  
I can feel 'em flyin'  
Like a hand out the window in the wind.  
The cars go by...  
Yeah it's all we've been given,  
So you better start livin' right now...  
'Cause days go by...  
Oh and a woo-hoo...  
Yeah, these days go by...

- Keith Urban

Rayne was already out of school and had started training students in the art of healing. While her friend Evelyn was in her seventh year, Rayne had become a full fledged healer and now, with almost 2 years of experience behind her and the hospital being short on staff and trainers, Rayne had been appointed as the Head Healer of at least five trainees. So much had happened since two years ago.

Hermione had married Draco. They were now the proud parents of an 8 month old baby girl named Erin Lynn and another baby that was on the way. According to Hermione, she was about a month along. Hermione had taken time off from work at the hospital, that's why Rayne had taken on more work, to spend time taking care of her child. As for Draco, he spent his time as an auror with Harry and Ron.

Speaking of Harry and Ron. To start with Harry, he married Ginny the second she was out of school. The wedding was beautiful, having been held at the Burrow. Ginny was now pregnant with a baby girl, who according to Harry was to be named Jordyn Lily Potter. Ginny was becoming vastly stressed by the fact that Harry treated her like she was about to pop. When moving into their own flat, he wouldn't even let her lift the box of pillows. Harry ended up with a huge scolding and sleeping on the couch until he learned that Ginny wasn't as fragile as he thought.

As for Ron, well he and Lavender broke up. Thank goodness, because Mrs. Weasley was thoroughly sick of having that girl in the house. Ron and her had broken up at graduation. Later that night, he found her snogging Dean Thomas. Apparently, she and Dean had been going out for four months, during the time she was also dating Ron. It had broken his heart and he refused to date anyone ever again. At least, that was until Luna came into the picture. She helped him get over Lavender and they became really great friends. He ended up proposing to her last Christmas.

Then of course there was Evelyn and Marietta…Oh! And of course what happened to Cho. Well to start with Cho, her father was able to keep her out of Azkaban. But as a price, she was not allowed to graduate or return to Hogwarts the next year. She ended up going to some private school in India, where no one knew her.

Then with Marietta, she ended up working at the Daily Prophet and became Editor n' Chief. She ended up firing Rita Skeeter, when the woman had the gall to send in a story about Marietta and some guy off the Chudley Canons. The story apparently announced that Marietta and him were caught snogging before a game. On the paper was a picture of Marietta and him hugging. The only problem with that was Marietta had gone there to get an interview, since her reporter called in sick and gave the guy a hug when they were finished. Plus, the fact that Marietta was engaged to a muggle named Eric Davies, really drove her mad and the next day Rita turned in her resignation papers.

Then of course there was Evelyn. She married Armand she finished her seventh year, actually. She had gotten pregnant during Christmas break and she wanted to get married before it was born and before she got fat. Armand ended up becoming the lead chaser of the Ireland team. Just last week during his final game, Evelyn went into labor and Armand left the game to take her to the hospital, leaving the team to put in their other player. Ever since Evelyn went into seven months, Armand asked the team captain to start training another chaser, in case he had to leave at an unexpected moment. The two of them now had two twin baby girls, only two weeks old. The girls were named Andrea Liz, Andi for short and Michelle Lee, Mickey for short.

Now, you're all probably wondering what happened to Blaise. After Hogwarts, Blaise went out to Romania and helped train dragons with Charlie Weasley. He cut off all contact with his friends and family. He spent all his nights thinking of Rayne and most of his days too. Which may have caused his getting burned once or twice. He would rarely visit some of his friends, but never stay long. He would let them know little about his work before leaving back to Romania. In fact, his friends didn't even know where he worked, except that he worked with dragons. And suspecting that they would ask Charlie, Blaise had Charlie on wizarding oath to not tell a living soul where he was.

That was everything that had happened. Now that Rayne was 19, she was more then determined to get all her friends together, now that things had settled down a bit for most. The worst thing of all was that she had no idea how to reach Blaise. In a way, yes, she did still love him, but she didn't realize that until a year after she left Hogwarts. Which didn't fair well, since she had no clue on how to reach him at that time. Not even her owl could find him.

It was Saturday afternoon, in just a few short six hours, her friends would be walking through her flat for dinner. So Rayne was in an all out uproar, getting ready. She had been spending the last four hours cooking for her guests. She was making a feast that could rival a feast for Christmas. She was making meatloaf, seasoned potatoes, salad with Italian dressing, French bread, and had seven bottles of red and white wine in her cellar. As for desert, she had made a sinfully delicious chocolate mouse with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Each desert was in a what looked like a martini glass and was chilling in the cellar. She knew it was a lot, but she had 13 guests coming. There was Hermione and Draco with their daughter Erin Lynn. Harry and Ginny and Ron and Luna. There was Evelyn and Armand with Andrea Liz and Michelle Lee. Marietta and Eric Davies.

At four o'clock, there came a knock at the door. Rayne wore a simple black cocktail dress. The dress cut across her shoulders, so they stood bare. It had long sleeves with an asymmetric hemline and the fabric draped over every curve of her body. She smoothed out the wrinkle on her dress and went to answer the door. In the doorway, stood her sister and brother-in-law with Erin.

"Hermione," Rayne smiled as she enveloped her sister in a huge hug. She noticed her sister wearing the dress that Rayne had sent her last summer. She pulled away from the hug to give one to Draco then she proceeded to take Erin from Draco's arms.

"Hello, my little Erin. You're so cute," Rayne smiled as she held her 8 month old niece. "Both of you come on in. Dinner will be ready in a half hour."

Over the next twenty minutes, everyone had shown up. All in all there were 13 guests, 3 babies and two pregnant women.

"Alright, I hope you guys don't mind, but I asked my neighbor Cathy to baby-sit Erin, Andi and Mickey for us. She's very good, so you have nothing to worry about. She had to deal with taking care of four younger brothers and sisters, so she can handle it," Rayne said as she introduced Cathy to the group.

"Alright, just remember Erin needs a bottle of formula every two hours. She last ate at five, so she can have another at seven. There are plenty of bottles, diapers, burp cloths and bibs in her bag. There is also a small canister that has three sections that have the proper amount of formula in each. Just pour one section into the bottle and shake it up, so there are no clumps. Her usual bed time is at 7:30, so she should go to sleep in a little bit. If you have any questions, you know where to find us. There are also some toys for her to play with. Um…also if you can't find me, ask my husband Draco." Hermione looked like she was forgetting something. "Oh, she loves the song Baby Got Back, so if you could sing that to her as she begins to fall asleep, that will be great."

"The same goes same for Andrea and Michelle, ecept they are breast fed, so if they get fussy, bring them down. They have everything they need in their bags, so basically it's the same with them as it is with Erin. If you have any questions, just ask me or Armand," Evelyn said.

"Cathy, why don't you show Hermione and Evy where the nursery is. There are plenty of cribs in there for them all to sleep in," Rayne exclaimed.

When all the children were upstairs, Hermione gave Rayne a questioning look. "Since when do you have a nursery?"

"Baby Got Back?" Rayne looked skeptical.

"What, she loves it! Anyway, the nursery?" Hermione asked.

"Since Cathy needed a place for her brothers and sisters to stay while she worked the night shift over at Tooley's Bar and Grill," Rayne answered simply. "But let's have dinner shall we? I hear the timer going off."

Within ten minutes, the table out back was covered in a white tablecloth, which was covered in food as well as place settings. In each place was a gold plate and on top of that was a slightly smaller white china plate with a silver design around the edges and above that was a white china bowl with the same design on the edges. There was a knife and spoon on one side with two forks on the other. There were wine glasses above the knife and inside was a folded cranberry red cloth napkin.

"Wow! Rayne this spread is amazing. You really out did yourself," Hermione exclaimed as Draco pushed her seat back in for her.

"Thank you," She answered. "Please enjoy."

As the meal progressed, there was talk of families and careers, even the occasional work joke. All in all, it was a wonderful evening. Hermione and Ginny drank water, since they were both pregnant, while the others finished off the fifth bottle of wine. There was a full moon out and the warm breeze that announced it was getting close to summer ruffled the trees in the backyard and gave the atmosphere and pleasing tone.

Just as dinner was finished and they rested against the back of their chairs to let the food digest before moving onto dessert, there came a knock at the door. Rayne excused herself from the table and set her napkin by her plate as she walked back into the house. She walked down the hall to the front door. She didn't know who it was, so she quickly checked her make-up in the mirror right by the front entrance before turning towards the door. There was one more knock before she opened the door, only to stand there speechless as she took in the sight of her ex-boyfriend.

"Blaise," Rayne gasped.

In his hands were a gorgeous bouquet of white tulips. Rayne had once told him that they were her favorite, she thought that roses were just too boring, too used. His hair had grown out a bit, it was at his shoulders and was tied back with a small black ribbon. He wore black khakis and a black silk shirt. Before Rayne could say anything, he had pulled her outside, shut the door, pressed her against it and was feverishly devouring her lips in a passionate kiss. It was if the last two years had all come down to this. Those two years of pent up sexual frustration of not being with each other had come to them kissing each other with a vengeance.

Rayne gasped as she felt his tongue find its way into her mouth. She couldn't believe that Blaise was here in the flesh. It was all so surreal.

After what felt like ten minutes of constant snogging, Blaise finally pulled his lips from hers, but didn't move his body from hers. Both their breathing was frantic, both trying to get as much oxygen into their lungs as possible.

"I love you Rayne. I was a fool to let you go. I was stupid to not fight for you or even try to win you back. I shouldn't have let you go. I love you with all my heart and I refuse to let another man come in my way. I don't care if you've been with other men since me. All I care about is that I finally have you. I'm just so glad that I have you in my arms once again," Blaise gasped as he kissed her on the lips with as much passion as before.

The second his lips left hers, Rayne spoke. "Blaise, I know that this has taken me far too long to tell you, but I love you too. And I don't just love you as a brother or sister would, I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry for what I did to you two years ago."

"Don't be sorry, my love. Let me make it up to you. Meet me at the park at eight tomorrow night by the old statue. I swear to you that it will be the best night of your life," Blaise stated as he kissed her once more on the lips, handed her the flowers then dashed off into the night.

Rayne stood there for just a few minutes before she walked back into the house. She set the flowers down on the counter and walked back outside. She noticed the looks she was receiving from her friends and family.

"What?"

"Who was at the door Rayne?" Evelyn asked.

Rayne really didn't want to tell them, but she might as well. "Well…um it was a letter from my step-mom Melinda. She said that when she was in Rome, she saw Blaise, who was on vacation. She talked to him for a bit and he told her that he was actually coming to London for a little bit. He wants to see me tomorrow night," Rayne said.

"That's great Rayne," Hermione gasped as she gave her sister a hug. Rayne was so glad that no one dare comment on seeing the letter in question.

Rayne smiled as she withdrew from the hug and went to go get the dessert that was in her cellar. She passed it out and as conversation drew to a close and the food was polished off, Rayne simply cast her wand over the whole lot and in an instant, all the dishes were clean and stacked away nicely.

Within thirty minutes, everyone had left. There were hugs and kisses good-bye given out and once the last person had left, Rayne was upstairs and sleeping like a baby.

The next morning, Rayne awoke and found a two piece dress that had an exquisite re-embroidered white lace tunic over a body hugging purple silk slip that went mid-thigh. The tunic was lavishly trimmed in Venice lace and had two purple silk straps that connected as a halter.

There was a diamond necklace with matching earrings, bracelet and a pair of purple Steve Madden 'partyon' strappy 4 inch heels. On top of the dress was a note. She carefully opened the cream colored piece of parchment to find six little words. _Can't Wait To See You Tonight_

Rayne smiled to herself as she set down the note and proceeded to get ready for the day. She went through her normal day schedule. It wasn't even until six o'clock that she realized that if she didn't get ready for her date, she would be late.

At a quarter till eight, Rayne was dressed and was fixing her hair. She was pinning her curls on top of her head, so if Blaise just pulled out the clip, her hair would tumble down. She pulled on her heels and walked downstairs. She grabbed her small clutch purse and headed out the door. It would take at least twenty minutes to get to the park, especially since she was in heels.

By the time she reached the park, Blaise was already sitting on the bench with his head resting in his hands. He wore a pair of black slacks and a dark blue silk shirt, which had the first two buttons undone. When he heard the soft tapping of heels he immediately stood up, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He said once Rayne was standing beside him.

"Yea."

Blaise wrapped his arm around her waist and apparated them out of the country. When they finally arrived at their destination, Rayne just gave Blaise a very confused stare.

"What do you say to seeing a Broadway musical before dinner?" Blaise whispered in her ear. Rayne stared at him in amazement, then in confusion. Blaise noticed her look and gave her a confused look of his own. "What's wrong?"

"We're not in London, are we?" Rayne asked.

Blaise let out a low chuckle. "No, my dear. We are in New York," He watched as her mouth dropped open in shock.

"As in New York, New York. As in the state New York. As in-"

"As in we are in the United States, Rayne. Calm down," Blaise laughed at her fish expression. He put his finger under her chin and snapped it back in place. "That's better, now you don't look like a gaping fish."

Rayne smacked him on the arm for that. The two of them walked into the theatre and took their seats. Rayne had never seen a Broadway Musical, well except for Phantom, but that was a few years ago. Tonight, Blaise was treating her to Rent. When the play was over, Rayne found it beautiful. She loved the music mostly. When the musical was over, Blaise took her to this little Italian restaurant. It was very expensive and impossible to get into.

Instead of tables, there were small little rooms that held booths. The rooms could be closed off by just closing the curtains.

Blaise and Rayne sat in the far back. As they ate their dinner, all Rayne could think about was why she left him. Why did she ever leave him? Why didn't she stay with him? She could feel her heart shatter because she still loved him. And when this night was over, the two of them would never see each other again.

So lost in her thoughts that she never noticed Blaise get up from his seat and walk around to her and kneel down before her. She didn't notice until he took her hand in his. She gasped when she saw that he had a ring in his fingers held out to her.

"Marry me?" Blaise asked.

Rayne couldn't believe it. In his hands was a white gold band with a gorgeous emerald that had a diamond on each side of it. If she took it, she would be pledging her life to him forever. There would be no turning back. But at that moment, she realized, she didn't care. She loved him.

"Yes." Was all she said.


End file.
